


Lifeblood

by SilverArson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon AU, F/M, Reader-Insert, and we're talking about dragons here, but you're an explosion expert, crap's gonna go down, probably non-graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverArson/pseuds/SilverArson
Summary: You did mean to set the dragon free. You didn't mean to become the other half of a lifeblood bond. Now, Keith's life depends on yours. If you die, so does he—so Keith, Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge aren't about to let you out of their sight. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop all of you from plunging headlong into a desperate fight against Zarkon, the largest dragon in the world.





	1. Freeing the Red Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> The dragons are all massive (of course), but their size ratios are based on their lions' sizes. Shiro is the largest dragon, then Hunk and Lance, then Keith and Pidge. And yes, all of them can take human form. I randomly got really excited about dragons?? and this happened.

            Your breath plumed and swirled, forced into view by the freezing cold. If only you hadn’t needed to wait until after dark for this. The stars glittered icily in the night sky with no moonlight to accompany them. You allowed yourself a shiver before pulling your half-cloak tighter and leaving the leafless bushes behind.

            You hurried across the open ground with soft footsteps. You knew you had enough time to cross to the first row of tents before the next set of sentries passed—you’d been monitoring them for over a week now—but your heart still thumped frantically. If one Galra saw you, that was it. Mission over. You couldn’t fight an entire encampment off on your own. The tall, purple-skinned creatures would kill you, or worse, within minutes.

            So you had to get to the dragon without being seen.

            You slipped behind a tent corner and tapped your thigh, careful not to speed up the rhythm. _One, two, three, four_. You hurried to the next checkpoint and started over, this time counting to six. You had rehearsed these steps so often that they had found their way into your dreams. You knew you could do this. You just had to convince your heart to believe it, too, so you could hear something else besides your own heartbeat.

            You watched the top of the stone tower carefully as you moved towards it, fully aware that the greatest danger was up there. Any Galra wandering up top would have an unimpeded visual for the entire camp. Hopefully, the fact that dawn was only an hour away had lulled them into a sense of false security. What idiot would attack when the sun was about to rise?

            You left behind the last tent and raced to the tower, immediately taking hold of the rough stones and climbing towards the window on the second floor. You moved fast, fully aware of how numb your fingers were getting from the breeze and your white-knuckled hold on the tower’s cold exterior. _Just go, (y/n). People don’t look up. Move fast_.

            You tumbled through the arched window and allowed yourself a moment to catch your breath. As you lay there, you realized it felt even colder in here than it did outside. The glassless windows did nothing to stop the cold from seeping in and sprawling across the stone floor. _Get moving and you’ll get warmer_ , you told yourself.

            This was the tricky part. You had no way of knowing what the sentry pattern was inside the tower since you couldn’t see its inner workings from your vantage point on the hill. All you knew for sure was they’d chained the red dragon to the top of the tower. You took in a deep breath, letting out another puff of frozen air, and hurried to find the stairs. Hopefully, the Galra only guarded the entrance to the tower.

            The stairs wound up and to the right. You kept one hand ready to draw your knives, but all you could hear was the faint sound of your own controlled breathing.

            Nothing. No one. Emptiness.

            You spotted stars above you and slowed down, crouching low as you took the last few steps to the top. The wind tossed your hair gently at first, then less gently as you lifted your head up to clear the stone wall.

            A massive dragon lay curled in a mess of heavy chains. Its barrel chest swelled with slow, deep breaths and the scales along its spine, dark red in the starlight, glittered like rubies. Your breath hitched in your throat. This thing was _ginormous_. Bigger than you’d thought.  One flick of its wing would send you flying off the tower.

            You almost felt grateful that its wings had been chained down. Almost.

            You slipped your small knapsack off your shoulders, staring at the metal muzzle around the dragon’s jaw, and approached slowly. “Are you awake?” you asked quietly, trying not to choke on the question.

            Its eye snapped open and the pupil shrank as its gaze zeroed in on you. You jumped and held out your hands. “I’m here to help.”

            It growled lowly and you felt the sound vibrate through your bones.

            You set down your knapsack and pulled out the steel container of explosive powder, trying not to look away from its dark gray eye. “I’m going to get your chains off, but I’m going to have to improvise because I don’t have the keys. I don’t think it will hurt you since your scales are better than any armor, but it’s going to be bright and noisy. Do you understand?”

            The dragon didn’t move. It just stared at you, breathing slowly.

            “I’m going to get the cuffs off your legs first,” you said, moving forward slowly. The dragon stayed still and as you approached its hind leg, you noticed the wounds marring its body. Your footsteps stopped cold and your brow furrowed in confusion. “What did they do to you?” And how did they do it? Dried blood dulled its sparkling scales and stretched across its leathery wings.

            Then the seriousness of your situation smacked you back into the present and you hurried to fill the first keyhole with the explosive powder. You shook your head and tried not to think about how only one of its legs was more than four times as thick as your torso. “Here we go,” you said, more to yourself than the dragon. You’d have to move fast with this—there was _no way_ it would go unnoticed. You lit a thin, short stick and stuck it in the keyhole, scrambling back and covering your head with your arms out of habit.

            It sparked and blew, leaking a stream of smoke into the wind. The dragon growled loudly and shifted.

            “Shh, sweetheart, shh,” you soothed, keeping your tone gentle. “You’ve got to stay quiet. You’re okay.”

            Clanking footsteps came from behind you and you spun around just in time to see a wide-eyed, open-mouthed sentry. You yanked your knives from their sheaths, but the Galra immediately took off down the stairs screaming for back up.

            You swore and rammed your knives back into your belt, hurrying to the next cuff. “I’m sorry, but this is probably gonna be a bit sloppy.” You filled a keyhole, accidentally spilling bits of powder, lit your makeshift fuse, and hurried on to the next cuff without waiting for it to blow. The front two went easily and you moved to the locks keeping the chains around the wings in place. The dragon stayed still and you silently thanked the gods that it hadn’t stood and lifted the locks out of reach.

            These were harder than the cuffs on its legs because their upright angle made it difficult to fill them, but you gritted your teeth and did your best. After the second lock, the dragon growled again and tried to shake off the chains. Its wings snapped viciously and you hurried back to avoid getting struck in its struggle against metal bonds. The chains slid off with harsh clangs and a drawn-out clatter.

            The sound of footsteps reached you again and you pulled your knives back out. You still hadn’t gotten the muzzle off, but you didn’t have time to get to it just now. The Galra clambered onto the roof in their heavy, gray armor and you tried to gauge the best way to fight them off. Just as you took a step forward, the dragon let out a vicious growl and primal instinct forced you down into a stiff crouch.

            The Galra yelled and charged forward, swords raised, but the dragon whipped its tail around, clotheslining the soldiers and sending three flying over the edge. The wind ripped apart their screams.

            “By the gods,” you breathed faintly, your blood running colder than your breath. You stared with wide eyes as the terrifying creature you'd just set free.

            The dragon tried to roar, but the muzzle held its crimson jaws fast. It angrily raced forward to snatch up the remaining Galra soldiers and tossed them off the edge.

            Then it turned back to you.

            You couldn’t stop the scream that exploded out of your mouth. You scrambled back, strands of loose hair whipping across your vision. You couldn’t look away from its massive, dark eyes.

            The dragon went still.

            Red light exploded in your vision and you screamed again. It felt like your veins had been set on fire. Heat pulsed through your entire body and sent your head into a dizzying spin. You collapsed against the stones. They felt like ice, even through your clothes, but you couldn’t get back up.

            _Tell me your name_.

            Your eyes fluttered as you forced them open. The stars above you spun dizzyingly.

            _Tell me your name_.

            You felt the dragon approach and the rush of the wind suddenly softened. You found yourself surrounded by the dragon’s massive, red wings and staring up at one dark eye. Its head was so close.

            _Tell me_.

            “(y/n),” you whispered.

            The dragon’s head lowered to the ground next to you. _The muzzle_.

            You pressed a hand to your head and managed to sit up. Was it talking in your head?

            _Hurry. We don’t have much time. Get the muzzle off_.

            You forced yourself to focus and looked for your container of powder, sensing the dragon’s urgency like a swelling tide in your chest. The container had fallen over and spilled black powder across the gray stones. You picked up your knives and sheathed them before stumbling over to collect a handful of the powder, a makeshift fuse, and your firestone. The dragon stayed perfectly still, watching you as you filled the lock. “Close your eye,” you said. It did.

            The powder blew and you yanked the lock loose, singing your fingertips. Before you could pull the muzzle off, the dragon reared and shook its head, whipping the muzzle over the edge and into the night. The dragon let loose a loud, triumphant roar and you pressed your hands over your ears. The roar filled your heart and body with a desperate sense of freedom and you felt yourself smile in response.

            But you didn’t think the feeling was your own.

            More footsteps pounded up the stairs and the dragon turned its massive head to stare at you intently. _Trust me_.

            Before you could react, it wrapped its claws around your waist and leaped off the tower. You screamed as the wind howled past your ears and froze your cheeks. _Gods. Oh, Gods. I’m dead_. You felt your stomach flipping and blackness started creeping in the edges of your vision.

            Then your head whipped back as the dragon’s wings snapped out and caught the wind like massive sails, dragging both of you higher. You couldn’t breathe and what was left of your vision blurred dangerously.

            _Trust me_.

            Everything went dark.


	2. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting a lot more than you signed up for. First one dragon, now five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dragons communicate through thoughts and that's going to be italicized. If you see something italicized in these fancypants brackets {italicized}, then that's a thought only you can hear.

            _Wake up, (y/n). I have to land_.

            You forced your eyes open. The first sensation you felt was cold. Wind rushed past your ears and you blinked at the dark claws curled around your torso.

            _I’m going to get as close to the ground as I can, but I have to drop you. I can’t land well if I’m holding you_.

            Your heart thumped faster and you looked up, staring at the red dragon. Heavy gray clouds covered the sky above you. The dragon started to descend and your stomach flipped as you watched the snow covered ground rise up to meet you. Terrified, you squeezed your eyes closed—only to open them again when the pressure from the dragon’s grip vanished.

            You didn’t have time to scream before you hit the snow. The momentum sent you rolling and you ended up face first in the snow and covered in frozen flakes. You pushed yourself up, feeling the painful cold on your hands, and tried to brush yourself off with stiff fingers as the dragon circled around to come in for landing. It pulled back slightly, tipping its wings back to catch the wind and slow down. Its back legs hit the snow first with a massive thump that sent ripples through its muscles and the front legs immediately followed. The dragon kept its wings wide for balance as it stumbled forward, but as soon as it caught its balance the wings sagged. Tremulous waves shook the leathery wings and dragon’s head sank as it panted for breath. The dragon looked utterly exhausted.

            And you could hardly feel your face and hands. You fumbled for your half-cloak and tried to pull it tighter around your shaking body. You needed a fire immediately.

            The dragon swept snow away with its tail before collapsing in the clearing it made. Its winds spread out at awkward angles, still trembling.

            Your heart sped up. Maybe you could use this chance to escape. The dragon might be too exhausted to eat and you didn’t want to give it the chance to get its energy back and roast you.

            The only problem? The two of you had landed at the base of a mountain. One way led up into thin air and freezing cold, and the other three stretched into dark, snow-covered trees.

            _Do us both a favor and don’t do anything stupid like running off. I know humans have terrible inner fires. You’ll freeze out there on your own_.

            You turned back to the dragon and stared into its half-closed eye. Your teeth chattered. “A-are you going t-to eat me?”

            The dragon let out a harsh noise and smoke spun out of its nostrils. Either it had sneezed or snorted. _That would be counter-productive. Now get over here before you freeze to death_. It slowly lifted the wing closest to you, exposing its side. You couldn’t help but stare at the wounds and dried blood now that you could see them clearer. The exposed flesh looked painful and tender.  

            You hesitated.

            _My inner fire will keep you warm_.

            The temptation of warmth proved too much and you cautiously approached the dragon. It held perfectly still as you sat down beside it. You pulled your knees to your chest and folded your arms, curling up as tight as you could in an effort to trap your own body heat. The dragon lowered its wing slowly, trapping you in a red tent. You couldn’t see your breath in the faint, red-tinted light that pressed through the dragon’s wing.

            _Call me Keith_.

            “Is that your name?” you asked, looking up at the veins arching like lightning bolts through the flesh connecting the wings.

            _Well, no. But you can’t pronounce my birth name, so use my Common Tongue name_.

            “How are you talking to me?”

            _In your head, obviously_.

            “I know _that_. How?”

            Keith didn’t answer and a faint sense of discomfort pressed against the back of your mind. You frowned, confused by the feeling. You were scared and still trying to get warm, but you weren’t uncomfortable. Why were you feeling that? “Keith?”

            _Look, I don’t fully understand it either. This is my first time_.

            “First time what?” First time kidnapping someone?

            Keith snarled. _Never mind_. _Now be quiet for a while, would you? I’m exhausted_.

            You frowned but didn’t say anything. Fear still dragged its fingers up and down your spine, reminding you that this dragon could slaughter you in seconds and you weren’t sure why it hadn’t already. You didn’t want to provoke it.

            You felt so small.

            Time went by slowly. The bits of snow stuck to your clothes melted and you stopped shivering. You fixed your ponytail, smoothing your wet hair back into it, and tried not to think about your damp clothes or the massive rib cage swelling and deflating behind you. If you sat completely still and closed your eyes, you could faintly hear the dragon’s heartbeat. The sound was sure and steady. _Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump_.

            A guttural roar from the sky reached your ears and you jumped. The sound of flapping wings followed and a heavy thud, like when Keith landed, came from just beyond Keith’s wing.

            _Pidge, I’m fine. Take it easy and use the Common Tongue. You’ll scare the human_ , Keith said.

            _What human?_ an unfamiliar voice asked inside your head.

            Keith shifted and raised his wing. You shivered as the cold air hit your wet clothes but your jaw dropped when you saw the creature staring at you.

            It was another dragon, just as massive as Keith but covered in green feathers instead of red scales. The feathers spread suddenly when the dragon (Pidge?) saw you, making it appear even larger than Keith.

            _What in the name of the stars are you doing with one of those?_ it asked, turning its slender head to face Keith. The flare of feathers on the back of its head slowly deflated as the surprise from seeing you began to wear off.

            _Lifeblood bond_ , Keith answered shortly.

            You looked up at his face, but Keith refused to look at you. He kept his slate-gray gaze fixed on the dragon’s emerald eyes.

            _Shiro wouldn’t be too happy about that_ , the green dragon answered. _I hope you’re joking_.

            Keith said nothing.

            The green dragon turned to study you. You knew you probably looked pathetic and vulnerable, shivering in the open air. The green dragon snorted, but no smoke came out of its nostrils like when Keith had snorted. Your gaze dropped to its swaying tail. A spread of feathers, comparable to a bird’s tail, adorned the tip and instead of four legs, this dragon only had two hind legs. _I’m going to contact the others. Stay here, Keith. The last couple weeks have been a lot more exciting than they needed to be and I don’t want a repeat_.

            Keith lowered his head back to the ground and trapped you under his wing again. _I’m not going anywhere_.

            You heard the whoosh of air as the green dragon took off. “Who was that?”

            _Her name is Pidge_ , Keith answered briefly.

            “Why does it…she have feathers when you have scales?”

            _Why do some trees shed their leaves when others stay green throughout the winter?_

            You scowled.

            Keith didn’t apologize for his snark and left you alone in silence to dry. Your clothes did dry, slowly but surely, and the cozy warmth was starting to make you drowsy when the sound of wings reached your ears again. It sounded like more than one set. This time, you put a hand on one of your knives. It wouldn’t do much—actually, your knives wouldn’t do anything at all—but the physical connection made you feel better.

            The ground beneath you shook slightly as more large creatures landed nearby. You hoped they weren’t all dragons, but your gut told you that’s exactly what all of them were. Keith refused to lift his wing, so you watched the darker shapes through it.

            An excited voice filled your head. _Keith! Dude, buddy, you gave us a scare. And Pidge says you bonded with a human!_

            Another more concerned voice interrupted the first. _Are those wounds? What happened to you?_

 _I’m fine!_ Keith quipped. You heard his jaw snap together sharply. _Stop trying to lick me. I can clean my wounds myself_.

            _Give Keith his space_ , a familiar voice said tiredly. Pidge.

            A thud, louder and harder than any landings so far, shook the ground enough that you lost your balance. You hurried to shift into a squat, preparing yourself to run or…something. Your heart beat painfully against your ribcage.

            _Keith, you’re okay_ , a new voice said, sounding incredibly relieved.

            Keith’s chest rumbled and a sensation that reminded you of walking through the front door of your home spilled through your mind. You blinked, confused.

            _Let us see the human!_ the unfamiliar voice that had spoken first earlier begged. _Humans are so cute!_

            _I can’t believe you picked a human instead of a Balmeran lizard or something_ , the second voice said. _Humans are really squishy_.

            _I didn’t really have many options available at the time_ , Keith said, annoyed. The wing over you twitched slightly and lifted.

            You stared out at four dragons. You recognized the green dragon, but three new ones sat next to it. The blood drained out of your face and you tilted your head back to look up at the black dragon. You’d never seen a creature that big. It was mostly black, except for a white star on its head—not unlike the stars on some horses’ foreheads. Perfect obsidian scales covered the rest of its body. The front right leg, however, was only a stump.

            The blue dragon leaned in closer and you yelped. This dragon had no limbs other than its wings, and its skin looked smooth and thick. It bared its teeth as its ocean blue eyes lit up. Was it smiling at you?

            _Awww. It’s so cute. Maybe I can give it one of the sweaters from my hoard_.

            The yellow one turned its head to study you closer with one eye. _It’s definitely squishy looking_. This dragon was on all fours but its front two limbs were part of its wings.  While Pidge stood upright and had no claws on her wings, this dragon’s arms and claws were part of his wings. His scales looked rougher than Keith’s and shone like molten gold.

            _Can it talk?_ Pidge asked. _Or did you pick a dumb one?_

            “I can talk!” you blurted.

            The four dragons pulled away from you in unison. If you hadn’t been so scared of them, you might have laughed at how frightened they seemed in that moment.

            _It can hear us communicating?_ the blue one asked. _Awkward_.

            _What is your name?_ the black dragon asked, lowering his head.

            “(y/n),” you said.

            _And you bonded with Keith?_

            “Uh…”

            _Shiro, she doesn’t know what that means_ , Keith interrupted. _I haven’t explained anything_.

            The black dragon, Shiro, turned to him. _You didn’t ask for permission to bond?_

            _It was an emergency_.

            _Humans are one of the cognizant races, Keith. You should have asked first_ , Shiro said. Keith lowered his head and stared at the snow.  

            “What are you talking about?” you interrupted, looking between them. “What bond?”

            _Keith tied your lifelines together_ , Pidge answered. _The most vital part of his life force is inside of you. So if he dies, he can be reborn, but if you die…so does he_.

            “Oh my gods,” you breathed. You looked up at Keith and he turned his head to face you. In comparison to the three larger dragons, his face was quite slender and his features were sharper. “Can you undo it?”

            _I don’t know_ , Keith admitted, watching you intently.  

            Your heart dropped into your stomach. What did this mean for you? Would they let you go back home? You’d only wanted to set the dragon free, not fly off with it. Honestly, you never thought you’d make it past setting the red dragon free, _if_ you even made it that far. Being carried off by it was never part of the outcomes you’d prepared yourself for. Your head began to ache and hot tears burned the back of your eyes.

            _Pidge, Lance_ , the Shiro said. _Could you get her some food and water? She’s probably hungry_.

            The blue dragon leaned towards Pidge but kept staring at you intently. _How smart is it?_ he asked in a weird way that sounded like a whisper in your head.

            You stiffened.

            _Well, humans aren't the smartest creatures_ , Pidge answered. She squinted at you for a moment before turning away. _They are rather resilient, however_.

            _Ah_ , said the blue dragon.

            _Interesting_ , mused the yellow dragon, cocking his head.

            _Their form only really has one advantage over our natural form_ , Pidge added disinterestedly as she sauntered off. Lance hurried after her, asking other excited questions about the weird creature their friend had brought home.

            { _What advantage?_ } you wondered.

            The yellow dragon, as if reading your mind, nodded sagely to itself before declaring, _Opposable thumbs_.


	3. Protecting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons are convinced that the only way to keep you (and Keith) safe is by keeping you with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very, very much for the comments and kudos! They really do mean a lot. I'm trying to improve my writing and get over the classic artist insecurities, and the best way for me to do that is write and write and write and get feedback. Thank you for taking time to read Lifeblood!

            Shiro nudged Keith’s spine with his snout. _How did they hurt you?_

            Keith moved away from Shiro—and you—and began licking his wounds self-consciously. _New contraptions. Stuff that looked like massive crossbows and had to be wheeled around_.

            Shiro growled. _Zarkon must be refining metals with dragon fire. That’s the only thing that could make metal hard enough to pierce scales_.

            _They coated them with dragonsbane, too, and kept me delirious for most of my imprisonment, so don’t ask for any information_.

            _We don’t blame you, Keith_ , Shiro said, moving around him and laying down despite Keith’s half-hearted growl. Shiro was twice Keith’s size and their closeness brought the difference into striking relief. Shiro dipped his head and licked at Keith’s injuries, looking strangely like a cat caring for her kitten, and Keith let out a high-pitched whine of annoyance. He snapped at the air by Shiro’s neck but Shiro just licked Keith’s head to get him to stop. _You’ve done a poor job caring for them yourself. Hold still_.

            You jumped as the yellow dragon plopped down next to you. _My name is Hunk_ , he said.

            “Hi,” you said, eyeing his sharp, white teeth. Even the smallest was larger than your forearm. “I’m (y/n).” You’d already announced that, but you weren’t sure how else to respond and make small talk with a dragon.

            _Thanks for helping Keith out_ , Hunk said, turning his massive head to watch Shiro and Keith. _He gets himself in over his head sometimes_.

            _I heard that_ , Keith quipped, baring his teeth. His efforts to look frightening were ruined by the fact that he couldn’t get Shiro to stop tending to his wounds.   _And you should remember that my instincts have saved us all more than once_.

            _Oh, I know_ , Hunk answered as he shifted around a little to get comfortable on the snow. _But you could also use a consistent voice of reason in your life, and it’s hard for me to be the voice of reason when you fly off without saying anything_.

            You could tell Hunk was digging to find out why Keith had left and you studied Keith carefully to see if you could read him. He mostly just looked irritated with Shiro. _Yeah, well, I was tired of waiting_ , Keith said vaguely. He abruptly twisted onto his back and pushed Shiro’s head away before scrambling out of reach. Shiro let him go. _The Galra aren’t sitting around so neither should we_.

            _We can’t attack Zarkon right now_ , Shiro said, managing to sound both patient and firm at the same time. He must have had this conversation with Keith before.

            _And bonding with a human made you more vulnerable_ , Hunk added. _You can’t just leave it behind, but you’d have to be crazy to bring it with you to the battlefront_.

            “I’ll just go home,” you said. All three dragons turned to stare at you and you bristled. “I can defend myself.”

            Hunk shifted. _Um…_

            _We found fruit!_ Lance interrupted.

            You turned to see him and Pidge with branches in their mouths. The branches, as expected during mid-winter, had no leaves on them and certainly not any fruit. They set them down next to you and Lance coiled his tail with a pleased look on his face. You stared at the branches, unsure of what to say.

            _Correction_ , Pidge said. _We found branches that will_ grow _fruit_.

            In the spring, maybe, if they had been left on the tree. A skeptical frown crossed your face and you were about to say something when Pidge leaned down and blew a gust of air over the broken branches. Small green leaves exploded out of the branches and you gasped.

            “How did you do that?” you asked. Fat fruits swelled at an unnatural rate, turning from a premature green to a soft blend of pink and yellow.

            _I can enhance growth_ , Pidge said. _I’m born from nature. And_ _Lance spits water_ —

            _You always describe it so unattractively_ , Lance interrupted.

            — _since he is born from it. He’ll provide your water._

“So…you’re born from elements?” How in the world did that work?

            _Yes. No. More or less? Gah, it’s hard to explain. The Common Tongue doesn’t have the right word for it. We are intrinsically connected with our elements and they give us life_.

            You looked over at Keith and wondered what his element was, but didn’t ask.

            _Hurry and eat. We shouldn’t stay here for long_ , Pidge said.

            You bit your lip for a second. They seemed intent on keeping you with them, but you had somewhere else you needed to be. “Go without me. I appreciate the food, but I have to go home. My parents must be worried about me and I need to let them know I’m okay.”

            _You’re not going anywhere_ , Keith said in a tone that clearly communicated he wouldn’t accept any argument from you. _You’re a target now. As soon as word gets out that you’re half of a lifeblood bond, the Galra will kill you_.

            You stiffened and clenched your hands, turning on him. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”

            Smoke spilled out of his nostrils and he reared his head. _You don’t understand. You’re marked. Any witch or wizard can see it and even most creatures can sense it. This bond isn’t something you can keep a secret_.

            Your eyes narrowed. “You can’t stop me from going home.”

            _Yes, I can, and I will_.

            _Keith_ , Shiro reprimanded with an audible growl. Keith turned to Shiro angrily but Shiro looked at you instead. _I’m sorry for what happened and I know you didn’t choose this. But you have to understand the seriousness of this situation. You carry the most vital part of Keith’s life force inside of you, which gives you the ability hear our telepathy and sense his feelings. Do you understand that?_

            Is that where the weird emotions came from? “Yes, but—”

            _So then you understand why we can’t let you leave_.

            You didn’t know what to say. You stared up at Shiro with an open mouth and a sense of growing desperation. “Was setting him free not enough?” you asked, spreading your arms in question. “The Galra aren’t my problem. I’ll go into hiding.”

            _Zarkon and his cronies are everyone’s problem_ , Pidge corrected.

            You frowned at her. “I’m not going to fight Zarkon.”

            _Then why did you help me?_ Keith demanded.

            “ _Someone_ had to! You dragons are the only ones that can win this war. If _you_ can’t defeat Zarkon, then the entire human race will be destroyed. I don’t want that.”

_So you do want to fight Zarkon, then._

            Your blood raced and turned your cheeks redder than the cold already had. “No, I _don’t_. Either _I_ snuck in and set you free or my mother would send in all our best warriors, including herself and my father, on a suicide mission against the Galra to get to _you_ ,” you argued, pointing an accusatory finger. Any battle with the Galra, who were larger and had access to better weapons and armor, was more of a one-sided slaughter. “I knew I might have a chance to prevent my city from losing family and friends to the Galra _again_ , so I took it.” And you didn’t tell your parents anything about it. You clenched your jaw. “I only wanted to protect my family.”

            _So do we_ , Shiro said softly.

            Tears pricked your eyes and you folded your arms tightly. Yes, you understood that they wanted to keep Keith safe. You couldn’t argue that—especially since they were bigger, stronger, and faster than you. “Fine,” you said, your voice barely a whisper. You stared at the cold, white snow and felt ice sink into your bones and coat the inside of your chest.

            Lance broke the short, tense silence that followed. _Do you…want to eat? The fruit is really good_.

            You shook your head. “Let’s just get out of here. I’m not hungry.”

            You flew with the dragons along the mountain range for over two hours before they stopped at a cave perched high in a snowy mountainside. The deeper in you went, the warmer it got, and at the end of the tunnel sat a massive cavern lit by glowing blue crystals adorning the walls. Hunk lowered himself as much as he could and you slid off his neck, landing in a crouch to absorb the force of impact.

            _Welcome to our home_ , Hunk said as you stood and looked around. _There are a lot of tunnels here, so ask one of us to go with you if you want to look around. It’s pretty easy to get lost_.

            “Okay.” You weren’t interested in exploring, though. You just needed to remember which tunnel led out. You took in a deep breath and studied the glowing crystals. The cave smelled faintly of smoke, but other than that, it smelled rather like earth. It wasn’t a heavy, dirty smell, though. More like the comforting smell of earth you could smell when you laid down in the grass on a warm, summer day.

            Keith wandered off into a side tunnel without looking back, leaving behind only his sense of irritation in the back of your mind. Pidge and Shiro didn’t take any of the side tunnels and simply plopped down in the middle of the main cave.  Pidge didn’t bother to hide her curiosity as she watched you, but Shiro looked like he was minding his own business.

            _I can show you around right now if you’d like,_ Hunk offered.

            “No, thanks. I’m pretty tired.”

            Hunk nodded. _That makes sense. I think Lance has hoarded some blankets you could probably use. He’s obsessed with fabrics_.

            _Well, they’re cool!_ Lance defended. _And a lot of them are really soft or colorful. I just think it’s neat that humans can craft these things._

            You smiled despite yourself.

            _I will find the fluffiest, softest blankets for you, (y/n)_ , Lance promised. _Wait right here_.

            He hurried off and you turned to Hunk. “Do you all hoard fabrics? I thought dragons hoarded gold. And gems.”

            _Zarkon certainly does_ , Hunk affirmed. _Shiro used to, but now he doesn’t hoard anything. Pidge and I like hoarding human inventions and contraptions because it’s fun to take them apart and put them back together. Keith hoards weapons_.

            You raised your eyebrows. “Oh. That’s…some variety you guys have going.”

            Hunk chuckled deep in his throat. _Shiro keeps encouraging us not to steal, so most of the things we have are very old, but yeah, there is some variety. Do you want to sleep in Keith’s cave?_

You frowned. “No. This main part is fine.”

            Hunk focused one warm, brown eye on you. _I know Keith comes off harsh at first but he’s really sensitive and cares a lot about others. He just…doesn’t know how to show it_.

            “I’d rather not talk about it.”

            Lance burst out of his side cave with a huge bundle of blankets in his mouth, providing a welcome interruption. He dropped them underneath a particularly large crystal sticking out of the cave wall. _Come look, (y/n)!_

            You stared at the huge pile of blankets—there had to be at least fifty full-sized blankets for a stack that big—and allowed yourself a few blinks of surprise before joining him. “Wow, Lance. These…wow.”

            Lance lifted his head proudly. _All very soft_.

            You smiled, reached out a hand to rub over the array of fabrics, and tried to take in the rainbow of colors and dizzying combination of designs. Some of the styles were native to here and similar to the blankets you had at home, but many of the blankets came from far away countries you’d never been to. “Thank you. They _are_ quite soft.”

            Lance’s sapphire eyes glittered in the crystal’s glow. _If this isn’t enough, I have more!_

            You giggled and felt a little bit—just a little bit—of the defensive ice around your heart melt. “I think this is the perfect amount.”

             The dragons gave you your space after that. When you climbed in the blankets and closed your eyes, it felt like you were sinking into clouds. Clouds didn’t feel like fluffy blankets (you knew that now that you had flown through more than one), but they _looked_ like they would feel like this. The dragons each retreated into side caves for the night, leaving you alone in the central cave with the soft blue glow from the crystals. You didn’t mind that. You probably wouldn’t have been able to sleep with one of them around anyway.

            You sighed and sank deeper into the blankets. Your legs and arms ached from holding tightly to Hunk’s neck so you wouldn’t fall off while flying and the back of your shoulders were still tense from the stress of the day. Gods, you needed sleep. You could hardly keep your eyes open now that you’d lain down.

            The events of the day replayed in your head like they always did when you went to sleep. Tonight, though, you had a lot of things to pick apart. Were you really going to stick around? Or should you try and run away tonight while the dragons slept? They were concerned for Keith’s safety, which was fair, but _no one_ was more concerned about your own life than you were. You weren’t just going to run off and get yourself killed. You’d let your parents know you were okay, gather some supplies, and travel…north, probably. Zarkon was south, in the warmer lands, so it would be dumb to travel that direction. Your parents had friends in some of the northern cities, so you might have some people you could go to. They’d—

            The soft scratch of claws on stone reached your ears and your eyes flew open as you forced yourself up on one elbow. Keith emerged into the main cave with a level of stealth you didn’t think possible for a dragon. He said nothing as he approached and simply curled up on the ground next to you, his head almost touching the blankets. He let his eyes slip closed.

            “What are you doing?” you whispered, hoping your voice wouldn’t echo and wake the others.

            _I think you should know that I can sense your feelings just as you can sense mine. I can feel you wanting to leave_.

            You blushed furiously. “Oh.” He didn’t say anything else so you laid back down and yanked the top blanket over your head. Why hadn’t they told you that earlier? How _embarrassing!_ Could he sense all of your feelings? If so, how were you supposed to escape if he could tell every time you started thinking about it? Or could he only sense your strong feelings?

            _I don’t blame you for wanting to leave_ , Keith said somewhat irritably. _But there are bigger things going on and—_

            “I get it,” you interrupted, not interested in hearing another speech. Especially from him.

            Keith huffed. _I’m sorry_.

            You pulled the blanket off your head and looked at him questioningly. He opened his eye and looked back at you. “You’re what?”

            Keith stood without warning and curled his body the opposite direction to block your view of his face with his back and wings. _I’m not saying it again_.

            You smiled to yourself and Keith shifted his wings, no doubt picking up on your gloating attitude. You didn’t push it, though, and let your eyes close again before thinking back over the last twenty-four hours again. So much had happened, and you still weren’t quite sure what to make of it.

            You had been laying there for about twenty minutes when one particular memory surfaced. Your eyes popped open again and your cheeks flamed.

            Keith groaned in your thoughts. _What is it?_

            “N-nothing,” you whispered.

_I can feel embarrassment. Why are you embarrassed?_

            “I said it’s nothing. Goodnight.”

_Fine._

            You gritted your teeth and squeezed your eyes closed again. Last night on the tower when you’d set him free—you’d called him sweetheart. 


	4. Witch's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want out of the bond. Shiro promises to take you to a witch he knows, but will she be able to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept having to start this chapter over...but I figured it out! Thank you for your patience!

            You woke up repeatedly throughout the night. The glowing crystals, as well as the fact that you were still incredibly uncomfortable around dragons, make it nearly impossible to sleep. Keith, however, didn’t seem to have any issues. Every time you checked, he was still in the same position as he was when you first fell asleep. His body swelled slowly with each breath and you fell back asleep, more than once, watching the steady rhythm until your eyes grew too heavy.

            The fifth time you woke up, you decided you’d had enough. Yes, they needed to keep Keith safe, but you needed to keep your _own_ family safe. Your parents had no idea what had happened to you. They’d hear the dragon had been set free, put two and two together, and realize what you’d done. You wouldn’t put it past your parents to try and attack the Galra for information if they thought it would help get you back. Either your parents would get into danger of their own accord or the Galra might figure out who you were and seek out your parents.

            Neither a positive outcome.

            So you crawled out of the blanket mound, incredibly aware of how sore you were from yesterday’s flight, and grabbed your belt, boots, and half-cloak as silently as possible. You watched Keith closely the whole time, checking for any sudden movements. He slept on, his scales glistening in the crystal light as he exhaled. You tiptoed around him and forced yourself to move slowly towards the tunnel leading out.

            When you reached the mouth of the tunnel, you turned back and double checked that Keith still slept. Nothing obstructed your view of his face and he remained still. You turned away and tiptoed down the tunnel.

            When you made it far enough, you slipped on your boots, belt, and half-cloak. Every step forward took you into colder air. The difference from a mound of blankets in a dragon’s cave and the snow-covered, dark mountainside became strikingly clear before you even reached the end of the tunnel. You almost turned back, but forced yourself to think of your parents’ faces and pushed on instead.

            The wind whipped snow in your face and you shivered violently before stepping out into the deep snow. Your foot sank in deeper with every step out of the tunnel and you managed to trudge out only a few yards before you heard the roar reverberating through the tunnel behind you.

            Goosebumps immediately rose on your arms and you struggled to get away from the mouth of the tunnel. Keith had woken up.

            Keith swooped out within seconds and let loose a violent roar that made your eardrums rattle. You covered your ears and dropped into the snow. Keith spat fire in the sky above you, turning the mountainside red-orange, and droplets of water fell on your face and in your hair.

            “Stop it!” you yelled, heart pounding as Keith’s anger and _fear_ leaked into your mind. Tears brimmed your eyes. “Leave me alone!”

            But Keith only roared again. You stumbled back into the tunnel and took off running. You’d take a side tunnel or something—look for another way out. Keith’s fire lit the tunnel with shades of hell.

            _What’s going on?_ Hunk asked when you burst into the main cavern. The others shuffled out of their own tunnels and into the main cavern with expressions of mixed exhaustion and confusion.  

            You stopped cold, staring up at him.

            _Are you crying?_ Hunk asked, stepping forward. You screamed and backed up against the wall, covering your head. Hunk went still.

            A gust of wind tossed your half-cloak as Keith swooped back into the cave. _What were you_ doing _out there?_ Keith demanded, landing and turning on you. Smoke spilled out of his nostrils and slipped between his teeth.

            “Stay away from me!” You couldn’t stop shaking.

            _You could have killed us both!_

            _Keith_ , Shiro interrupted with unmistakable authority.

            Keith turned to him, jaw snapping once. _She snuck out onto the mountain in the middle of the night and the dead of winter. If that’s not dumb, then I don’t—_

            Shiro reared his head. _Keith. Go for a flight_.

            Keith growled and lifted his wings, claws scraping against the rocks as he lifted off and shot out of the cave like a bloodied arrow. He vanished down the tunnel, leaving only disrupted air currents in his wake.

            _Give her space_ , Shiro said to the others. They looked between you and the black dragon before disappearing deeper into the mountain.

            You pressed against the wall as Shiro’s head swung back around to look at you. A gentle rumble came from his throat and he pressed himself to the ground in what was probably the least intimidating posture a creature as large as a mansion could take. Shiro closed his eyes, but the rumble continued.

            You watched him suspiciously for five minutes straight before sinking to your knees. You closed your own eyes, feeling the hot tears slip loose, and forced in deep breaths to calm your racing heart. “I want to go home.”

            Shiro’s voice was so soft in your mind that you could barely hear it over the low rumbling. _I’m sorry Keith scared you. He shouldn’t have gone after you like that_.

            You looked up at Shiro and he finally opened his eyes. “I’ll do whatever it takes to break the bond. I can’t stay here. My family might be in danger because of what I’ve done.”

            Shiro considered you for a moment and the rumbling sound stopped. _I know someone that_ _has done extensive study on lifeblood bonds and she might be able to help you become independent again_. _If anyone knows how to break a lifeblood bond, it’ll be her, but I must warn you that it may not be possible. I have never heard of a lifeblood bond broken through anything other than death._

            You pursed your lips. “I have to try.”

            _I understand_. 

            You sniffled and wiped your cheeks dry with your sleeve.

            _I can send Pidge and Lance to check if your parents are safe while we visit Allura. Is that all right with you?_

            You nodded and accidentally teared up again. “I just want my parents to be okay.”

            The rumbling sound returned and Shiro shuffled closer like some kind of massive cat. His tail swayed back and forth behind him, distracting you for a second as he moved closer.

            Was he…purring? Could dragons purr?

            He stopped just in front of you, continuing to purr soothingly. You hesitated before reaching out a hand to touch the smooth scales on his nose. The purring went higher in pitch for a moment dropping back to its low tone. Shiro held still and closed his eyes, staying there until you calmed down.

            That evening, Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and you landed near the outskirts of a city called Ovoshire. Keith all but collapsed in the snow as you slid off Hunk’s back. Keith’s wounds had reopened during the long flight and you couldn’t help but study them out of the corner of your eye. What had he said about the weapons that caused it? Massive crossbows? You’d never seen anything like that before, but they sounded frighteningly powerful. However, the wounds didn’t seem as deep or narrow as you would expect for a slim arrow head. Whatever had caused it, the woman Shiro knew would supposedly be able to help Keith heal.

            _Allura is a witch_ , Lance had explained over breakfast. _She’s really good with healing and has spent a lot of time studying human lore about dragons, which actually helps us out because sometimes she’ll find things we don’t know. Only_ sometimes _, though_.

            So the three of you went looking for her while Pidge and Lance took off for your hometown. The flight here had been a roundabout, almost meandering one and you knew the dragons had been giving all the towns wide berths to avoid trouble.

            _Stay here for a second_ , Hunk said to you. _Shiro’s going to shift_.

            “Shift?” you asked, looking up at Hunk as you pulled your full-length cloak from Lance tighter in an effort to trap what little warmth you had after the flight. You could barely feel your fingers even though you’d worn gloves.

            A brief flash of purple light came from the other side of Hunk and you heard the rustle of fabric. After a moment, Hunk stepped aside and you gasped when you saw a man standing next to the large satchel Shiro had carried all the way here. The man grinned and waved his left hand. “It’s still me, (y/n).”

            “Shiro?” you blurted, taking in his short hair, dark eyes, and missing forearm. His voice sounded just like it did in your head.

            “Dragons can imitate human form,” Shiro explained. “However, I’d appreciate it if you don’t spread that information around. Most people think it’s just a superstition.”

            You didn’t know what to say, so you just stared, jaw dangling.

            Shiro pretended not to see. “It will help us get into the city unnoticed. Let’s go so Allura can come back to heal Keith.”

            You glanced at Keith, who had his eyes squeezed shut in a mixture of pain and exhaustion. “Okay.”

            Shiro led you to a small house just inside the edge of the city and you tried not to stare at him as you walked. Shiro was right when he’d said most people thought dragons turning into humans was a superstition. You’d thought the exact same thing. All of the stories about the transformations were from old, warped tales passed down through the generations. There weren’t many recent stories, since dragons had largely kept to themselves for the last few centuries. At least, until Zarkon surfaced.

            Shiro knocked on the door and a man with carrot-orange hair answered it. His eyes lit up. “Shiro! Come in, come in! And who’s the lady?”

            “I’m (y/n),” you said softly as you stepped past him. He closed the door behind Shiro and you. He didn’t look dangerous, but most people thought the same thing about you before they learned about your history with explosives.

            “A pleasure to meet you, (y/n). I’m Coran.” He extended a hand and you shook it. “Ah, yes. A good, firm handshake.”

            You started to smile but jumped instead when someone yelled out Shiro’s name. A woman with dark skin and white hair ran up to him and gave him a tight hug before stepping back. “Did the others come, too? What is the reason for the sudden visit?”

            Shiro nodded to you and the woman turned around to study you with sky blue eyes. “This is (y/n). Keith bonded with her. (Y/n), this is Allura.”

            Allura smiled at you welcomingly. An energy of some kind, a familiar one, emanated from her. “The flight here must have been cold. Would you like a blanket?”

            You glanced at Shiro before nodding. “Yes, please.”

            “I’ve got it,” Coran offered, hurrying down the hall.

            Allura turned back to Shiro. “I’m guessing you found Keith and he isn’t doing well.”

            Shiro nodded. “He’s resting nearby. Hunk is with him.”

            Allura’s face darkened. “All right. Let me get my cloak and a few supplies and we can go.” She hurried down the hallway, leaving you alone with Shiro.

            “She feels…familiar,” you said quietly. “Like we’re the same somehow.”

            Shiro smiled faintly. “You’re sensing her lifeblood bond.”

            You blinked. “She’s bonded? With who?”

            “Here, (y/n),” Coran said as he emerged from the hallway. “This should help you warm up.”

            “Uh—thank you,” you said, redirecting yourself and accepting the blanket. You threw it around your shoulders and immediately felt warmer. Unfortunately, Allura emerged shortly after and you had to step back out into the winter night with her and Shiro.

            When the three of you left the city outskirts behind, Shiro began explaining the situation. “Keith got captured by the Galra and they hurt him badly. (Y/n) broke him loose and Keith bonded with her out of self-preservation without explaining anything.”

            Allura looked at you, but you didn’t see any sympathy in her expression. Only grim resolve. “You want to know if there’s a way to break the bond.”

            You nodded. “Yes.”

            “We will discuss that after we get Keith healed,” Allura promised. “For now, though, I must make sure his life is out of danger.”

            Keith raised his head when the three of you came into view, but the action was sluggish and labored. Allura went up to him without a word and took in the situation. She frowned deeply when she saw the fresh blood. “It looks as if you bit off more than you could chew again.”

            Keith lowered his head and Allura began to scratch the soft flesh under his chin. “I brought the mixture to give you additional energy, but it still doesn’t taste that great.”

            _Even after all the suggestions I gave you?_ Hunk asked.

            Allura grinned at him. “I do not want any unnecessary additives reducing the mixture’s effect.” Hunk huffed but didn’t argue the point as Allura pulled a flask out of a small satchel at her hip and popped off the top. Keith made a disgusted noise but forced his mouth open anyway. Allura upended the flask in his mouth without a second glance at his sharp teeth.

            Keith threw his head back for a quick swallow, but his whole body shivered uncomfortably and he coughed when he finished. His head sagged and Allura immediately reached out to scratch his chin again. She looked over her shoulder at you. “Come here, (y/n).”

            You hesitated and locked eyes with Keith. Keith stared back but refused to say anything, instead waiting for you to make the decision. You looked back at Allura and the dismayed expression on her face said she understood exactly the extent of your tense relationship with Keith. However, she didn’t back down. “He doesn’t bite. Come here.”

            You glanced at Shiro, who kept his face expressionless, before slowly walking to Allura’s side. Keith smelled heavily of bitter herbs. When you got close, he started to lift his head, but Allura pressed her other hand to the top of his nose and pressed down lightly. Keith stopped pulling away and eyed you suspiciously as Allura murmured a brief word of comfort.

            You eyed Keith just as suspiciously. You didn’t particularly enjoy being this close to his teeth and herb-breath and you would have liked nothing more than to turn around, walk into the city, and disappear in its maze of cobbled streets.

            Allura held out her hand for yours and you offered it. “You stay here with Keith while I heal him. My healing takes his energy, so he will be rather worn out by the end. He will feel more secure with his bonded half nearby.”

            You seriously doubted that but didn’t fight Allura when she tugged off your glove and lifted your hand to his chin. You scratched as she had been, noticing the soft flesh felt warm and extremely different than the stiff scales covering the rest of his body. A brief rumble came from Keith’s throat and you snatched your hand back.

            “It’s all right,” Allura said. “This is one of a dragon’s lesser-known weaknesses. They all love a good chin scratch.”

            You smiled, somewhat nervously, at her joke and reached for Keith’s chin again. Allura watched the interaction for a moment before nodding to herself and moving to the largest wound. She held her hands above it and a faint white light pierced through the blue lighting left behind by the recent sunset. Keith’s wound began pulling itself together, first with muscles and then with skin. New red scales emerged, looking like clear, freshly cut gems before they darkened to the same glossy red as the other scales.

            Keith’s head dipped slightly and his eyelids drooped. You frowned, but no one else said anything so you kept scratching his chin. Allura moved to the next largest injury and Keith’s head sank lower with every mend until he gave up and rested in the snow. You knelt beside him and, unable to reach his chin, ran your fingers over the ridge from his nose to his brow.

            Hunk licked Keith clean and you tried not to watch because it made your stomach turn. Licking may be a perfectly normal way for dragons to clean themselves and they may not mind blood as much as humans did, but you certainly minded.  

            “Last one, Keith,” Allura announced. “You’re doing great.”

            He didn’t respond and his eyes stayed closed. He still breathed easily, at least.

            “There,” Allura said, stepping back from the now-perfect set of scales. “Hunk and Shiro are going to help you shift now, all right? Then we’ll go back to my home.”

            They made short work of it, and when you were sure both Hunk and Keith were decent, you turned back around. Keith—you knew it was him, since he was the unconscious one—sagged limply on Hunk’s back, but Hunk didn’t seem at all affected by the additional weight. You took in their human appearances, surprised by how much they had changed. Hunk offered a smile before saying, “Let’s get somewhere warmer.”

            Hunk laid Keith down on one of the bed in the back room. Keith didn’t stir. You watched him for a second before hurrying back out to the living room to find Allura. She was taking a seat at the wooden table in the kitchen. “Allura, can we talk about the bond now? Is that okay?”

            Allura’s lips pursed. “Yes. I suppose now is as good a time as any. Coran made some tea for us while we were out and we can have some while we talk.”

            Tea was apparently code for avoiding the topic since Allura slowly made her way through half of her tea before explaining anything. You sipped at your own anxiously. Its warmth was nice but the minty tingle it left in your mouth reminded you that you hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

            Allura set down her tea. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but death is the only thing that can break the bond. If you die, Keith will as well and the bond will become moot. I have heard that the dragon’s death and rebirth might release the other half, but I could not find any trustworthy records to prove this and death is not something that should be tested.”

            Your heart sank. “Are you sure it’s the only way?”

            Allura nodded, watching you closely.

            “There—there has to be something else.” Your head spun with disbelief. “Maybe you just haven’t looked hard en—”

            “I did. Believe me. I’ve studied bonds for years now. Death is the only thing that can break the bond.”


	5. Frozen Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is adamant that you improve your relationship with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Alm Mountain range kind of runs north to south (at a slight angle). Your hometown is towards the north and close to the mountain range. Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos! Those things reinforce my bond with this work haha (okay I'm leaving now that was a terrible joke)

            Lance exploded through the front door the next afternoon with Pidge close behind. “Allura! (Y/n)! Coran!”

            You grinned as you recognized his voice. His human form had warm brown skin, while Pidge’s form was…shorter than you’d expect a dragon to prefer. When she noticed you staring she explained, “It makes humans underestimate me, which is always to my advantage.”

            Lance lifted your hand and kissed it. “It was difficult to be apart from you, my lady, and I returned as quickly as I could.”

            You pulled your hand away and ran it through your hair. “R-reading old plays much?”

            He grinned.

            “Lance naturally has a penchant for the overdramatic,” Pidge said with a raised eyebrow directed at him. Shiro emerged from the hallway and she went to his side. Their height difference made her look even shorter.

            “I can tell,” you said, tugging at the hem of your shirt in an effort to compose yourself. “Were you able to find my parents?”

            Lance’s smile faltered a little and your chest tightened. Pidge spoke up. “The Galra destroyed your town, but the neighboring towns said some of the people were able to escape. More than one person said they saw a couple matching the description you gave us, so we believe they’re all right. We just…aren’t sure where they are.”

            You hugged yourself tightly and looked away. Should you be comforted by the news? It was all secondhand information, other than the decimation of your hometown, which was not comforting in the least. The towns in the shadow of the Alm Mountains traded and interacted regularly since it was a merciless place in the winter and often required a group effort to stock and trade for the cold months. If someone said they recognized your parents, it was probably true. But where had your parents gone? Farther north, hopefully. Farther away from Zarkon.

            A hand rested on your shoulder and you turned to see Allura offering a smile. “If your parents are anywhere near as resilient as you, they’ll be all right.”

            You managed a small, thankful smile. “They can take care of themselves.” Hopefully. You turned back to Pidge and Lance. “Thank you for looking.”

            Lance offered a theatrical bow. “I would absolutely scour every corner of the earth for such a fine woman.”

            You laughed, trying to push away the shadows and worries clawing at your stomach. “Too bad the earth doesn’t actually have corners.”

            After dinner, Allura sat you down on the stuffed couch in the living room as the others cleaned up. The living room had off-white walls and a theme of light blue in the decorations that made it feel less like a sitting room and more like the open sky. “I wanted to give you some time to absorb your situation today, but I feel it is time to discuss what it means to be bonded.”

            Half of you wanted to tell her no and return to the kitchen, where Shiro was laughing at something Coran said and it still smelled like fresh bread and gravy, but the other half of you recognized the importance of the information Allura was about to disclose. You couldn’t get out of the bond, so you might as well learn about it.

            “What do you know so far?” Allura asked, bringing one knee up onto the couch so she could turn to face you comfortably.

            “Well…it’s irreversible. Keith’s life force is tied to mine and if I die, he will too. Also…we can sense each other’s feelings.”

            “Good. You know the practical side. To help you understand what a bond means to the dragons, I think you should know that bonds are usually only between dragons as a promise of devotion and love. Not all dragons mate for life, but some do, and the bond is how they promise themselves to each other.”

            Your mouth went dry. “O-oh.” Lifeblood bonds were for _marriage?_ Gods.

            “Keith didn’t mean it like that,” Allura reassured, placing a hand on your knee to get your attention back. “The bond is also sometimes used as a means of life-preservation. Dragons only resort to this when they’re desperate, and from what I saw of Keith’s state, I know he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to get help in time or that the Galra would find him again.”

            “But he ended up okay,” you protested. “Pidge found him and you healed him.”

            “Yes, but Keith didn’t know that’s how it would turn out. He was afraid and so he gave you the most vital part of his life force. Bonds still mean a lot to dragons, no matter their reason for creating one, so you should not dismiss it.”

            Keith wasn’t someone you’d picture as afraid. But then, you’d felt fear from him once, when he found you on the mountainside. It had been intense and terrifying, like a forest fire.

            “Keith, in particular, is very raw with his emotions, so there may be times when your connection is overwhelming. There isn’t a way to disconnect from each other’s feelings, so both of you will have to make do.”

            You studied Allura and thought about the sensation you got from her. The feeling of familiarity. “You’re bonded, too, aren’t you?”

            Allura’s blue eyes brightened. “Good, you noticed.”

            “What dragon did you bond with?”

            Allura glanced over your shoulder towards the kitchen before answering. “Shiro.”

            You blinked and shifted so you could sit up straighter. “Really?”

            “Shiro nearly died in the incident that took his right leg and he bonded with me when I began the month-long process of healing him.” Allura’s gaze grew distant and worried as she explained. She looked back towards the kitchen again. “He carries a sense of guilt because of it and wanted to be absolutely sure there wasn’t a way out of the bond before he gave up. He still sometimes asks if I’ve found anything new, but I haven’t.”

            You absentmindedly rubbed your fingers over the soft fabric on the couch. “Shiro never said anything about that.”

            Allura nodded. “Shiro isn’t one to talk about himself much. He’s a leader and prefers to focus on helping others.”

            You could see that. The other dragons deferred to him, even Keith when he was angry, and Shiro had been the one to comfort you.

            “Back to your bond, though,” Allura said, squaring her shoulders. She gave you a hard look. “You need to work on improving your relationship with Keith. The bond is for life, so you’d best start improving things now.”

            You looked away and tried to come up with an argument. You’d been deliberately avoiding Keith as much as possible since the incident, and it had been going quite well.

            “You will be sleeping in Keith’s room tonight—”

            You looked up in shock and opened your mouth to protest, but Allura held up a finger.

            “—and I won’t be accepting any arguments. He should wake sometime tomorrow and it will be important for him to see that you’re there and safe.”

            “If I were dead, he would be too,” you said, fighting back a blush at the thought of sharing a room with him in his human form. “He doesn’t have to be a sage to figure that out.”

            Allura ignored your comment. “I saw your discomfort last night. The two of you need to establish mutual trust, and I think you need to start by realizing you are safe around him. Coran prepared a bed for you.”

            “The couch is fine,” you said, gesturing vaguely at the space between you and her. You’d slept here last night, and even though it was narrow, it was comfortable enough.

            Allura stood. “I’m not accepting any arguments,” she said, and she left you alone in the living room.

            An hour later, you stood in Keith’s room with a burning candle in one hand. You pushed the door closed as quietly as you could, but it still made a faint thumping noise when it met the frame.

            The darkness made it difficult to see at first, so you waited for your eyes to adjust (or for Keith to say something) and stood completely still. But Keith’s breath was slow, steady, and uninterrupted, so you just stood there until the candle’s single flame illuminated the small room and Keith’s sleeping form.  

            You almost went to your own bed, but curiosity bubbled up inside of you. You’d seen Keith’s human form last night, but you hadn’t really studied the way he looked. After shifting your bare feet back and forth on the smooth, wooden floor for a few seconds, you pattered over to his bedside and held the candle closer to his face.

            Careful not to drip hot wax on his cheek, you leaned in a little to study his face in the flickering light. His skin had the soft, surreal look candles gave everyone and his long eyelashes cast small shadows over his eyelids, making his eyelashes look thicker than they really were. Dark hair fell over his face and pillow in soft strands. A small nose, a defined jaw, and soft lips…

            What stuck out the most, however, was the lack of tension in his face. He looked…peaceful. Not exactly an emotion you’d expect from him, but here it was. He inhaled deeply and you jerked back, disrupting the candle’s small flame and almost putting it out. Keith didn’t open his eyes, but you weren’t about to risk getting caught _staring_ so you scrambled to your bed and pinched out the candle on the way there.

            It’s not as if you were actually interested in looking at him, you told yourself as you slipped under the covers of the small cot set up on the other side of the room. You were just curious. You’d have to be able to pick him out of a festival-sized crowd anyway, if the two of you were bonded for life. Better get used to his face now.

            But…it was a nice face. You snuggled deeper in the blankets and breathed in the leftover smoke from the dark candle. If you _had_ to be stuck with him, at least he wasn’t annoying to look at, you reasoned as you drifted off.

* * *

 

            You woke to faint, pre-dawn light and the strange sensation that you were being watched. One look over at Keith confirmed that he was definitely awake and staring at you with dark gray eyes.

            You gasped, yanked your pillow out from under your head, and hurled it at his face. Keith immediately moved to block it, but his arm got caught under his blankets and the pillow hit his face full on.

            Keith grunted in surprise and the pillow fell away to show his face all scrunched up in reflex. He squinted at you. “Good morning?”

            “You scared me,” you hissed, tugging your blankets back over your shoulder.

            “Not on purpose,” he whispered back.

            “How long have you been watching me sleep?”

            “A minute, maybe? I just woke up.”

            Your eyes narrowed, but Keith’s expression seemed sincere…and you didn’t exactly have grounds to push the watch-you-while-you-sleep thing. You climbed out of bed and grabbed your pillow so you could have a good enough reason to break eye contact. Keith shifted a little and rubbed his face.

            You hesitated at his bedside. “How…how are you feeling?”

            He took in a deep breath and squinted at the ceiling as he considered your question. “Um…I think…I’m still tired, but I’m not…in pain anymore.”

            “That’s good.” Unsure of what to say next, you fidgeted with your pillow for a second before giving up and starting back to your bed.

            You heard Keith moving and turned back around as he got up and started tugging his blankets off his bed. You frowned, confused. “What are you doing?”

            He didn’t look up as he said, “I’m going to watch the sunrise.”

            You slowly raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” Keith didn’t strike you as someone that would enjoy sunrises.

            “I like the sun,” Keith said, looking over his shoulder with a defensive glare. “Fire is my element, but I can’t watch forest fires or visit volcanoes all the time.” Keith crossed the room to the door, his arms full of blankets.

            “Wait,” you blurted. He reached out for the door handle anyway but did look at you. You deliberately ignored the reluctance apparent through his tight lips and declared, “I’m coming with you.”

            Keith blinked. His shoulders stayed tense, as if he wasn’t sure if you meant to get him alone and attack him or something. “Oh…okay.”

            You set down your pillow, yanked your own blankets off the cot, and followed him out to the living room where both of you slipped on boots and wrapped up in the blankets. Neither of you spoke as you stepped out into the freezing cold.

            Muddy footprints and carriage tracks soiled the leftover snow in the street and thin fog blurred the distant houses. Frost coated everything the snow didn’t, making the surroundings—especially the random trees in people’s yards—look like badly cut ice figurines.

            You immediately regretted your decision to join Keith, but you weren’t going to let yourself back down, either. Keith didn’t seem at all bothered by the cold and, unsurprisingly, immediately set off the route that would lead back out to the trees.

            “There isn’t a good vantage point that we can get to before the sun rises this time, but…we can watch from the outskirts of the city,” Keith said.

            You felt uncomfortable disrupting the lingering stillness of the sleepy city, so you only nodded back. Keith said nothing else, not even when he got far enough from away the city to turn around and wait for the sun to peek over the rooftops. He just stood there, his arms crossed to keep the blankets tight. You stopped next to him, shivering and trying to ignore how far your boots sank into the snow.

            You had wondered if he would go back to the spot the dragons had landed at, since he’d followed the same route Shiro took, but Keith stopped in the field before the trees. The tracks from the night before last still marred the snow in a long line and you stared at the path they broke in the snow. It proved an uncomfortable reminder of Keith’s wounds.

            You shivered and looked at the city instead, waiting for the sun to appear as you thought about just how afraid and desperate Keith must have been to bond with you. He’d stubbornly pushed away everyone else’s concerns about his wounds and you’d been so caught up in your own fear and confusion that you hadn’t realized just how much danger Keith’s life was in when you met him.

            Your heart sank. Dragons used to seem so immortal. Lore said nothing could pierce their hides, but apparently recent weapon advancements said otherwise. Keith must have been terrified when he was alone and bleeding on that tower. He’d said they’d drugged him with dragonsbane too, hadn’t he? Everything would have been a haze of pain and fear and—

            “Whatever you’re thinking about, don’t. It’s depressing.”

            You jumped. “Sorry.”

            He shrugged and looked at you out of the corner of his eye. “Are you shivering?”

            “I’ll be fine. The flight was worse.”

            “I don’t know how humans survive when they have such awful inner fires.”

            You raised an eyebrow at him. “We have fiery willpower.”

            Keith didn’t see the connection. “That’s not keeping you warm.”

            You lifted an arm a little to your nose and cheeks with the edge of the blankets. “Yeah, well…”

            “Yeah?”

            You couldn’t think of what to say, so you rolled your eyes and tried not to show the embarrassment he could probably sense anyway. “It’s too early for witty banter. Ask me again after breakfast.”

             A sensation pressed into your mind. Not quite laughter, but close. You glanced at Keith and saw him smirking towards the sunrise. You looked back at the sky, watching the edges over the rooftops turn pink and orange-red, contrasting beautifully with the reappearing crystal blue. Neither of you spoke as the blend of colors shifted and brightened, melting away the fog.

            Keith inhaled deeply and closed his eyes when the edge of the sun appeared over the rooftops. A sense of peace and belonging slipped into your thoughts and you smiled faintly in response. Almost all of the emotions you’d sensed so far had been negative, but this…this was a nice change, so you didn’t interrupt him.

            After a while, Keith opened his eyes again. “Okay. Let’s head back.”

            “Wait. Keith?”

            He looked at you with a question in his dark gray eyes.

            This was the part where you should have said something about camaraderie and doing your best to fulfill your end of the bond. Something about how the fight against Zarkon was noble and you respected the bravery inherent in his mission to take on the world’s largest dragon. Something about a promise to stick with him to the bitter end.

            But you weren’t ready for that, so instead you said, “My black powder got left behind the night I saved you. You owe me new explosives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author screaming in the distance: But what if Keith did mean it *like that,* Allura???


	6. Author's Note

Hey all! I'm so sorry it's taking me ~~five hundred years~~ a while to update! I've been busy with other projects and some personal things. But! I think about this fic literally all the time so NEVER FEAR! I am still going to update and I _am_ working on the next chapter hahahaha

In the meantime, La-Saffron drew some INCREDIBLE fan art for this fic! I started squealing and bouncing when I saw it and I actually got so excited it came out of my eyes XD check out her ~~literally gorgeous i can't even~~ art [here](http://la-saffron.tumblr.com/search/SilverArson)! Thank you so much!! I couldn't wait until I posted the next chapter to share these. 

Also, I have some songs for this fic and you, the main character. 

A song for where the relationship is at this point: ["Pyrokinesis" by Clairity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cDmoUQa3qQ)

A song for when you start catching feelings ~~ermagersh can't wait~~ : ["Tell You" by Lila & Rat City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnwAvLkvxC0)

A song for when the relationship solidifies more: ["Burning Heart" by SVRCINA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyrLnD0ufGY)

Thank you so much ~~and I'm sorry if you freaked out over a new chapter and got disappointed ahhh~~

 

 


	7. More of a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and a trip to the market!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I meant to keep this account completely separate from my Tumblr because I was nervous about how my writing would be received BUT all of you and (some of my Tumblr friends) have helped me out and I'm ready to share! My Tumblr account is [cosmicdusttrails](http://cosmicdusttrails.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and bug me when I'm not posting new updates. Thank you for your support! :D

            Voices in the kitchen fell silent when Keith pushed open the front door. You stepped in after him and struggled to slip out of your boots without using your hands, since you weren’t willing to let go of your blankets just yet. Plus, your muscles were still sore and stiff from all the flying, and you didn’t feel like bending over.

            Allura popped around the corner, her hair down and a little messy from sleep. When she recognized the two of you, her furrowed brows rose in surprise. “You two are up early.” Shiro and Coran poked their heads around her. Coran beamed when he recognized the two of you and Shiro stepped around Allura to speak with Keith.

            “How are you feeling?” he asked, letting Keith finish pulling off his boots. Keith had done the smart thing and held the blankets around his shoulders with one hand while he tugged off his snow-covered boots with the other. You stumbled, frowned, and copied him before you could do something embarrassing like falling over.

            “Fine,” Keith said as he set his boots to the side where they wouldn’t be in the way. “I don’t hurt anywhere.”

            Shiro nodded. “That’s good.”

            “We’re getting breakfast ready,” Coran said. “Come sit down.”

            Still refusing to let go of your blankets, you followed Coran back into the kitchen and sat down in the end seat. Keith sat at the other end of the wooden table, which was large enough to seat six, and Shiro took the seat next to him and kept a close eye on Keith for any lingering signs of injury.

            You didn’t mind Keith’s seating choice, but Allura noticed it and looked a little disappointed. You turned away and watched Coran as he pulled the bread out of the fireplace. It was leftover bread from last night, so it had probably only been in there long enough to warm it up again. It smelled divine.

            Allura sat on your left side between you and Shiro. “What were you two doing outside?”

            You met her gaze and shrugged briefly before looking back at Coran. You didn’t feel like detailing the morning’s events because she might make some comment about improving your relationship with Keith, and you were still bitter about having to share a room.

            Keith, however, had no knowledge of your discussion with Allura last night and said, “I wanted to watch the sunrise and (y/n) came with me.”

            You tensed slightly, but Allura simply said, “I thought so. How tired are you?”

            “I’m not.”

            Since this statement directly contradicted what he had told you that morning, you turned around and gave Keith a suspicious half-squint. He noticed and spoke again to keep Shiro and Allura’s attention. “I’m fine, really.”

            Allura didn’t even need to see your suspicion, however. She leaned on the table and gave Keith a look. “That much healing takes a considerable amount of energy from you. You will need at least a two weeks to recover.” Shiro nodded an affirmative.

            You winced. Two weeks? Keith’s own displeasure echoed in your mind. He opened his mouth to object, but Coran swooped in with bread, jam, and eggs and set them in the center of the table. “Breakfast is served! Eat up.”

            “Thank you, Coran,” Allura said as he sat down on your right.

            Only the enticement of warm, homemade bread and sweet jam convinced you to finally shrug off the warm blankets. You tasted sweet blackberries in the jam, and would have eaten in contented silence, but Shiro wanted to chat.

            “Tell us a little about yourself, (y/n). I know you’re good with explosives, but I don’t know much else. How did you get into explosives?”

            You swallowed before answering. “There’s a traveling caravan that stops by once a year and they bring all kinds of things from the southern lands. I got interested in the ‘black fire’ a few years back and…well. I blew a few things up and liked it.”

            Shiro raised an eyebrow and you laughed. “No other weapon functions like it,” you said. “Black powder is incredible. It’s hard to use it with precision, but it’s impressive. I even started an avalanche once. By accident of course.”

            “Black fire _is_ quite interesting,” Pidge croaked as she padded into the kitchen. Her short hair stuck out at odd angles and she rubbed at leftover sleep in her eye.

            You smiled and everyone offered little “good morning” and “hey, Pidge” greetings. She plopped down in the chair between Coran and Keith and immediately helped herself to the toast.

            “Unfortunately, mine got left on the tower when I rescued Keith,” you said, setting down your own toast. “Keith said I could get a replacement.”

            Keith stared down at his food like you’d said something wrong and he didn’t want to get in trouble for it.

            “And you can,” Allura said after a shared glance with Shiro. “Only, you cannot buy it here in Ovoshire.”

            Your shoulders dropped. “Is it not sold here?”

            “We have some, but…”

            Shiro took over when she hesitated, unsure of how to say what she meant. “Allura and Coran have put considerable effort into staying under the radar here. Buying black powder would draw unnecessary attention and might force them to leave the city for safety reasons. You can get some when we go further south, but not here. I’m sorry.”

            “It’s all right,” you lied. Not having powder felt like being trapped in a cave during an earthquake. No defense. Nothing. You shifted in your seat. “As long as I can get some later.”

            Shiro nodded. “Of course.”

            Keith’s head dipped and jerked back up. He blinked quickly. You chewed your lip, realizing that maybe he hadn’t been embarrassed by you—just falling asleep. You looked at his plate and realized he had only managed to nibble his way through one corner of toast.

            “Let’s move to the living room, shall we?” Coran suggested lightheartedly. “Much more comfortable there, and we’ll have room when Lance and Hunk join us.”

            “That’s an excellent idea, Coran,” Allura agreed, standing and picking up her plate.

            You grabbed one more piece of toast, followed, and watched as the others wordlessly maneuvered in a way that landed Keith on the couch. You raised an eyebrow at Allura, who sat in the center of the couch, and sat on the floor next to Shiro.

            Keith noticed. “Don’t you want to sit on the couch, (y/n)?”

            “Um, no. I’m fine here. You sit on the couch.”

            Keith frowned at you but sat down without arguing. Pidge sat on Allura’s other side and Keith rubbed his eyes roughly in an effort to stay awake.

            “I’ll need to go shopping for supplies today,” Coran announced.

            “Sorry for showing up without warning you ahead of time, Coran,” Shiro apologized. “I know it’s a lot of mouths to feed.”

            “Oh, no, no, no. Not a problem at all! We are always glad to have the five of you here.” He turned to you and grinned. “And it’s great to have you with us as well, (y/n). I can already tell you’ll be good for our dragons.”

            You laughed, embarrassed. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that. My mother says I have a short fuse and I act before thinking.” Pidge gave you a searching look but continued to chew her way through her eggs without commenting.

            “Would you like to join me on a trip to the market?” Coran asked. He tugged at his mustache proudly. “I can teach you a bit about bartering. I’m quite good at it.”

            You perked up. Getting out of the house again, no matter how cold it was, sounded great. “I would love to.”

            Coran beamed at you. “Excellent! We’ll head out after breakfast.”

            It didn’t take long before Keith started falling asleep. After a few startled attempts to lift his falling head up again, he tipped onto Allura’s shoulder. She chuckled. “And you said you weren’t tired.”

            “Mm not,” Keith mumbled. “Just…resting.”

            You snorted and he forced his eyes open again to look at you. Your heart skipped painfully in your chest when his tired eyes—dark and lined with heavy lashes—met yours and you looked down at your food, searching for a distraction from the unexpected response. Unbelievable. He’d been a massive, red monster the day before yesterday. You shouldn’t forget that. This wasn’t him.

            “Goood morning,” Lance sang as he emerged into the living room. He looked refreshed, awake, and ready to go. Hunk appeared behind him, rubbing his face to wake himself up and still sporting his nightclothes and a bedhead.

            “Just the two boys I was waiting for!” Coran declared, beaming. “I’ve got to go to the market this morning and I need extra arms to carry everything. Would you both like to join (y/n) and me?”

            Lance’s eyes lit up. “We’ll stop by the Main Store, right?”

            Pidge rolled her eyes. “Can you get any more obvious, Lance?”

            Lance’s eyes narrowed and he folded his arms. “Starla is cute, and I’m not ashamed to admit it.”

            Pidge looked entirely unimpressed.

            After Lance and Hunk were ready (and after you’d gotten ready for the day yourself), the four of you set out for groceries. It wasn’t as cold as it had been before sunrise, but the temperature hadn’t improved much, either. Despite this, and the filthy snow you had to walk through, you were excited for the opportunity to chat with people that weren’t dragons.

            Coran greeted people walking by and many of them stopped him for a brief conversation. This made for slow going, but it’s not like you had somewhere you needed to be. The townsfolk often asked Coran to introduce you, as well, and welcomed you to their city.

            “You know a lot of people,” you commented after the latest person waved and went on his way.

            “Allura and I have moved many times and decided that this time, we’d get to know as many people as we could. That’s made Ovoshire more of a home than anywhere else we’ve lived,” Coran said.

            You almost asked about the other places they’d lived, but decided to wait. They were doing their best to avoid the wrong kind of attention, and Coran might not want to detail his history out in broad daylight.

            Coran spoke again, softer this time. “And that’s helped Allura.”

            Something in his voice made you look at him. Sorrow tightened the crow’s feet around his eyes.

            Lance grabbed your hand and tugged you towards a store on your left. “Here we are!”

            The inside of the store smelled like flour, dried meat, and dried fruit. Your mouth watered and Hunk perked up. Lance made a B-line for the front desk and the pretty young lady behind it.

            “All right, Hunk, let’s get started,” Coran said, squaring his shoulders and planting his fists on his hips. “We’ve got people to feed.”

            You started to follow them, but then Lance called your name. You looked at him and he grinned at you, lifting a hand to beckon you over. The smile on the brunette behind him went stiff when she saw you and you realized you might have a minor problem on your hands.

            “I was going to help them pick out food,” you said, gesturing to Coran and Hunk, who had already started looking over the dried meat and spices.

            “Hunk’s got that covered,” Lance said. “Come meet Starla!”

            Starla tried to brighten her smile, but you didn’t miss the threat in her eyes. “Uh, sure.” You walked up to the counter and stood by Lance, offering a small smile in hopes that she wouldn’t murder you.

            “(Y/n), meet Starla. Starla, meet (y/n).”

            “I love your hair,” Starla complimented.

            “Thank you,” you said. “Your dress is beautiful.”

            “Oh, I thought you wouldn’t like dresses,” Starla commented with an air of innocence.

            You bristled. Traditionally, women wore dresses—and while you didn’t mind wearing a dress, you also didn’t mind wearing pants. Trekking south meant going deeper into tradition, that more women wore dresses, but your lifestyle hadn’t been one that always allowed that luxury. Northern lands could be harsh and you regularly wore pants.

            “No, I wear dresses too,” you corrected lightly. “It’s just inconvenient for travel.” Who could fly on a dragon in a dress? Sidesaddle wasn’t a good idea if you wanted to stay on during takeoff and landing.

            Starla ignored this and turned to Lance. “How long are you staying?”

            You tried not glower at Starla. After all your excitement to talk to people that weren’t dragons, you _had_ to run into someone that thought you were competition. As if _you_ would ever fall in love with a dragon.

            “A couple weeks, most likely,” Lance said.

            “You should be careful while you’re here,” Starla warned.

            Lance raised his eyebrows and grinned slyly. “Why?”

            Starla leaned in closer—an unnecessary action, in your opinion—and said quietly. “I heard the Galra captured a dragon.”

            Your fingers twitched and Lance’s face went devoid of expression.

            “Galra troops have been making their way up to transport it back to Zarkon. They’ll be here any day now,” Starla said.

            Your skin crawled and you shifted your feet.

            “Will you be closing the store?” Lance asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

            Starla shook her head. “Probably not.”

            “You should,” Lance said, an unusual seriousness in his sapphire eyes.

            “We can’t,” Starla protested, shaking her head. Her lips curled down uneasily. “People still need food and we don’t want to draw attention by doing something unusual.”

            “All right,” Lance said, clearly unhappy but seeing her point. “Let me know if you ever need help.”

            Starla smiled and her cheeks turned pink. “I will.”

            “It was nice to meet you, Starla,” you said, abruptly excusing yourself and running off to find Coran. Coran was gathering dried fruit. “Coran, Starla says Zarkon’s troops will be coming through here on their way to retrieve…uh…a dragon.”

            Coran froze and then began gathering dried fruits faster.     

            “What do we do?” you whispered.

            “Nothing. We’ll lay low and let them pass through. They know nothing about us and we shan’t start making a spectacle now,” Coran answered softly.

            Your jaw dropped. “Nothing? That’s it?”

            Coran gave you a measured look. “I will not put Allura in danger.”


	8. Every Place a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tells the truth, Pidge has a chat with you, and the Galra come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to start this chapter over…the opening was the wrong kind of stressful…and now it’s the right kind of stressful!!! Thank you again for the (nearly 50!!) comments and (over 100!!) kudos, but especially to the anon that sent me the sweet ask on Tumblr! <3  
> And, heads up, it starts getting a little violent at the end. As the rating for the fic shows, it’s not going to be anything more than you’ll read in YA fiction (I don’t handle gore well myself), but if you are extra sensitive about it, you may want to be careful from here on out. Thank you for reading!

            The first thing you did when you got home was grab your belt and attach your knives to it. Shiro had agreed with Coran and when you tried to protest, he’d shaken his head and responded, “Many people will get hurt if we fight here. Families, not soldiers. People that want nothing to do with violence. This isn’t a battlefield. These are people’s homes.”

            Part of you knew Shiro was right, but that part was uncomfortably close to the fear you’d been trying to push away. You were all too aware of your helplessness in the face of Zarkon’s army, and nothing else made you feel smaller than that. Being with the dragons meant putting that fear aside, and you weren’t sure if you agreed with Shiro because he was right or because you were afraid.

            After dinner that night, Keith, who had woken up for dinner, followed you back to the room when you went to check your bag for a whetstone. You thought nothing of it, figuring he wanted to go back to sleep, but then he spoke up.

            “I need to talk to you.”

            You looked over your shoulder, saw the seriousness tightening the corners of his lips, and frowned. “What is it?”

            Keith glanced off to the side then set his jaw and met your gaze. “When I get better in a week and a half, Shiro plans to head south. Towards Zarkon. And…I want you to stay here with Allura and Coran when we leave.”

            Your jaw dropped and you turned to face him directly. Discomfort and frustration roiled inside of you, but you couldn’t tell if the feelings were his or yours. Either way, you couldn’t keep the accusatory tone out of your voice. “So first you won’t let me go home and now you want me to sit around here? That seems two-faced and completely self-serving.”

            Keith’s eyes flashed. “It’s got nothing to do with you. It’s got everything to do with the fact that Zarkon’s a massive dragon.”

            “So?” You knew you shouldn’t push it, but Keith must realize nowhere was safe from Zarkon. Seeking out Zarkon didn’t improve your chances of survival, you couldn’t deny that, but there was _no way_ Keith would leave you here to sit and hide.

            Keith’s voice rose. “ _So_ , you think you can fight a dragon?”

            Your fists clenched tight enough to make your arms shook from the tension. You raised your voice in return. “I don’t know, let’s find out.”

            The door burst open and Hunk stepped in. “What’s going on?”

            You kept your eyes fixed on Keith, whose expression had shifted to one of cold calculation and reserve. “If you’re too scared to fight, then I’ll back down. But that means you won’t argue with me going to face Zarkon. I will _not_ wait here for who-knows-how-long it takes for all of you to take down the worst tyrant history has ever seen.”

            “I’m trying to _protect_ you,” Keith yelled, his reserve already shattering.

            “Protect me? Why? So _you_ won’t die?” More footsteps thudded in the hallway, but you hardly noticed.

            Keith closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. “Because it’s my fault you’re here in the first place! I got to go home and you didn’t.” He forced himself to look at you and you went cold at the sight of the thunderstorm roiling in his eyes. “Because you didn’t ask for this. You shouldn’t have to face Zarkon because of me. I’m trying to protect you because I’m sorry.” His voice cracked and he blinked quickly and looked away, but it wasn’t fast enough to hide the raindrops on his cheeks.

            You couldn’t breathe. Your head spun. Your skin tingled with uncomfortable self-awareness. You stepped back and turned away, finally seeing the blurry outlines of people in the doorway. Confused by this, you blinked to clear your vision and hot tears spilled over your lashes. Everything became clearer for a split second and your heart skipped frantically. Suddenly in desperate need of air, you forced your way out of the room and past everyone standing in the doorway.

            “(Y/n), come back!” Allura called, just missing your arm with her hand. She tried to follow you but couldn’t get past Coran and Shiro quickly enough.

            “I need time alone,” you said, racing out the front door to where the cold air would soothe the heat searing your eyes.

            You slept in the living room that night. Or tried to, anyway. The soft couch and lingering smell of chamomile tea Coran had boiled earlier weren’t enough to soothe the stress headache you’d landed yourself with.

            A door creaked open and clicked shut somewhere back in the hallway. You pinched your eyes closed and listened to the patter of footsteps. Maybe someone just needed a drink of water. Maybe they would let you be.

            “Psst.” That would be Pidge. “Are you awake?”

            You didn’t move.

            Pidge’s volume got a little less sensitive. “Because if you aren’t, you need to be.”

            You sighed and looked at her. The faint light drifting through the window from the moon and distant gas lamps illuminated her tired face. “What is it, Pidge?”

            Pidge dropped the blankets and pillow in her arms and began spreading out the first blanket. “I came to talk to you because the communication barrier between you and Keith is interfering with our ability to function as a team.”

            “Okay…”

            Pidge laid down on the blanket, tucked her pillow under her head, and pulled the second blanket over herself. “So start talking.”

            You blinked. “About what? This was your idea.”

            “You’re the one that’s upset.”

            You leaned over the edge of the couch just to frown at her before sighing tiredly. “Pidge, really, I’m trying to sleep and I honestly don’t feel like talking.”

            “That’s the problem. Look, (y/n), I’m not good at small talk so if you don’t have anything to say yet, I’m going to get down to business. You and Keith are remarkably similar and I believe this is the core of the issue.”

            You drew your chin in sharply. “What? I’m not like Keith.” You squinted at her and tried to figure out what had given her that idea.

            Pidge took in a preparatory breath, looked you in the eyes, and said, “Both of you are stubborn, impulsive, hotheaded, sensitive, and raw.”

            You pursed your lips for a second. “I’m stubborn, yeah, but that’s it.”

            Pidge shook her head calmly and went back through her list. “Impulsive: you tried to escape onto a snowy mountainside and would have died if Keith hadn’t stopped you. You also stated this morning that your mother believes you have a short fuse and often act before thinking. Hotheaded: again, the short fuse. Sensitive: you saw Keith cry and began crying yourself. Don’t interrupt! I’m aware of the emotional link and already factored it in. Raw: you are open with your opinions and there are, of course, additional nuances I have noticed in you that also back up this characteristic. Listing all of them will give you too much time to argue, however, so I will not explain those.”

            “Pidge!”

            “Shh,” she hushed. “People are sleeping.”

            You tried to whisper, but it came out as more of a hiss. “I might be some of those things a little bit, but I am _not_ like Keith.”

            “Case in point,” Pidge said, nodding definitively.

            You pinched your nose, not sure what she meant. “I’m too tired to—”

            “Anger is a cover-up emotion. Everyone uses it, but you and Keith default to it like moths to flames.”

            “A cover-up emotion?” you asked, trying to keep up.

            “Yes. As in it’s never a core emotion. It’s always a reaction to another emotion, like embarrassment or sadness. Anger is your shield.”

            You laid back down and stared up at the dark ceiling. “Oh.”

            “Just something to keep in mind next time you or Keith gets angry. If you raise your awareness of this, it should bring down the amount of conflicts you two have.”

            “Thanks…I guess.”

            “Yup. Goodnight.”

            “Wait—that’s it?”

            “Um, yeah, unless you have something else?”

            “No…I guess not.”

            Pidge’s conversation made you feel more awkward around Keith than crying in front of everyone had and you ended up keeping to yourself as much as you could (when everyone was under self-imposed house arrest to avoid Galra). When Hunk decided it was worth braving the city to buy some spices he and Coran had failed to get, two days after you spoke with Pidge, you jumped at the opportunity to get out of the house. Hunk was the easiest to get along with and talk to for you, anyway, and you wanted to ask him what he thought about Pidge’s assessment.

            “Hunk, do you think Keith and I are similar?”

            Hunk scooped mint leaves into a bag. “I hadn’t really thought about it but I guess so. Why do you ask?”

            “Ah, well, the other night Pidge said something about it. And she listed a couple reasons to back up her view.”

            “Sounds like her,” Hunk agreed. “What did she cite as evidence?”

            You waved your hand, trying to keep an air of dismissiveness. “Eh. Nothing much. I was just wondering if you agreed. In general.” You watched him out of the corner of your eye.

            “Pidge is usually correct, so I do,” Hunk said with a laugh. He tied off the small bag. “Both you and Keith are pretty fiery anyway.”

            “Was that supposed to be a pun?”

            Hunk chuckled and you laughed, pushing him lightly and feeling your tense mood relax slightly.

            The store door slammed open and the bell over it quivered violently, making Hunk freeze and your ears perk. “Galra,” Hunk whispered.

            Your heart thumped and you leaned in closer to whisper back, “How do you know?”

            Hunk pressed a finger to his nose. You inhaled slowly but only smelled the cloying array of spices. The sound of two sets of heavy, armored boots across the wooden floor and a gloved hand slapping the sales counter reached your ears.

            “We need these supplies,” a deep voice growled. “Hurry it up.”

            “Yes, sir,” Starla answered, her voice a little higher than usual.

            Hunk grabbed your wrist. “Don’t.” You hadn’t realized you’d taken a step until Hunk had stopped you. “Stay here. We aren’t moving until they leave, okay?”

            Your fingers flexed tensely, itching to slip your knives free, but you nodded. Despite Hunk’s firm warning, he looked just as nervous as you felt. Starla raced around the store, dashing in and out of view with a ghost-pale face.

            Your hand instinctively went for a knife when one of the Galra spoke up. “I can’t believe Prorok lost the red dragon,” he growled. “All this marching and for what? I heard it was a human girl that stole it, no less.”

            The other Galra grunted and shifted, setting their armor clanking. “At least we won’t be punished for it.” The second Galra sounded female.

            “Having to clean up after Prorok is punishment enough. Interrogations, searches, punishments…” The Galra sighed. “They better not make us take over the Northern Post. There’s nothing up there.”

            “There are plenty of small towns.”

            “Except they spend more time fighting the weather than the Galra. It’ll be mindless patrolling day in and day out.”

            The other Galra simply grunted and they fell into silence.

            You looked at Hunk and he immediately shook his head. You frowned at him and breathed, “I wasn’t going to do anything.”

            “I’m just reminding you,” he whispered back. “Remember, this is not a battlefield.”

            You jerked your chin over your shoulder. “They make every place a battlefield.”

            Glass shattered near the sales counter and you winced, feeling your heart rate pick up. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” Starla said, her voice strained. “Let me grab another—”

            The first Galra growled. “We don’t have time for this. We’re Zarkon’s soldiers. Disrespect to us is disrespect to him.”

            “I-I meant no disrespect,” Starla stammered. “I can get another—”

            “Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you, human,” he snapped. Starla shrieked and your knives came free.

            “(Y/n), don’t. They still might let her go and moving at this point will only make things worse,” Hunk warned. You barely heard him as you moved around the corner to see exactly what was going on.

            The male Galra had Starla’s arm in a tight grip that made her face furrow in pain. The other simply stood to the side, watching with crossed arms. A glass jar with preserved jam lay shattered and sticky beneath Starla’s feet. The Galra twisted her arm back and she screamed, falling to one knee on the broken glass.

            “I’ll teach you not to disrespect your Emperor,” the Galra yelled.   

            You burst into a run and launched yourself onto the tall Galra’s back, wrapping your arms and legs around his neck and throat. He tilted. “What the—”

            You yanked his chin back and drove the knife in your right hand into his neck. His hands immediately went to his neck, but the efforts came too late to save his throat. The other Galra yanked you roughly off his back, and you only just managed to keep your hold on both knives as she threw you to the ground.

            The impact with the unforgiving floor forced all the air out of your lungs and you tried to roll away, but she grabbed hold of your throat. You tried to pull her hand away and struggled to get in just one gasp of air. “Filthy human!” she shrieked, yanking her sword free from its scabbard. You kicked at her knee weakly, but she simply shifted her footing to keep her balance. “I’ll have your head for this!”

            Black spots blossomed across your vision, but a blur of yellow broke through them. The hand slipped from your throat and the heavy sound of crashing armor and falling bodies mixed with your own coughs and gasps from aching spasms in your throat.

            You forced yourself up, still coughing and blinking away reflexive tears. Starla watched you in pale horror with her hands over her mouth and didn’t move as you forced yourself to your feet. Speckles of violet-pink blood stained her cheek and light brown dress.

            Hunk stepped away from the limp Galra he’d tackled. “We have to get out of here. Now.” He turned to Starla. “Are you all right?”

            “What have you done?” she breathed through her fingers. “They’ll kill us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good talk, Pidge. Good talk.  
> I think that’s gonna be peak angst between you two because I made myself cry…and who can stay mad at Keith after he’s cried? ajshdfajhfd shoot me  
> Also!! la-saffron has drawn some more incredible art, one of which is a SUPER MEGA EPIC COVER-STYLE PIECE!!! If I could print this fanfic, I would use it as the cover ashdfjahsdfk for now, I'm excited to have it as my phone’s wallpaper lol. Thank you so much, Saffron <3 check out her pieces [here](http://la-saffron.tumblr.com/image/163608045020) and [here](http://la-saffron.tumblr.com/post/164473548445/lifeblood-cover-for-starryfoxtrails) and give her some love!


	9. The Nature of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was attacking the Galra the right thing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO BESTEST READERS EVER!!! I had to research smoke for this chapter and that was interesting lol but here it is! Thank you, again, for your comments and love! They mean the world to me!

            “You need to get out of the store,” Hunk said. “Probably the town, even.”

            Starla shook her head and wiped at her cheek with one shaking hand. “This is my family’s livelihood and it’s the main supply for Ovoshire. I can’t just leave!”

            _(Y/n?)_ You jumped at the sound of Keith’s voice in your head and spun around, searching for him. _I’m not there_ , Keith explained. _I sensed an adrenaline spike from you and Hunk said the Galra came. We’re on our way to the Main Store, but have Hunk give us directions if you leave it. We’ll be there in a few seconds_. A surge of warm comfort, like a fireplace, swelled through the connection.

            “Was that Keith?” Hunk asked, noticing your strange reaction.

            “I—yeah. Does telepathy work over long distances?”

            Hunk nodded and grimaced. “We probably should have explained that, sorry. The situation is kind of unusual and we can’t usually communicate with…” He cut himself short and looked at Starla. “Uh.”

            “Telepathy?” she asked, squinting suspiciously at you. “Are you a witch?”

            Starla wasn’t stupid. But giving her information would put her—and all of you—in greater danger, so you ignored the question. “Starla, I’m sorry, but you have to get out of here. Just for now. You can say you didn’t see what happened.”

            Her nostrils flared. “And you think they’ll believe that when I’m supposed to be running the store? They’re going to kill me as a warning to the rest of Ovoshire!”

            Your mouth went dry and you looked to Hunk. What _could_ Starla do? You could run, and so could Hunk, but Starla couldn’t. She couldn’t fight an entire army by herself, either. Hunk’s mouth set into a grim line and he said, “We need to leave before more Galra come. Including you, Starla.”

            A massive thud in the street outside broke you out of the wave of guilt numbing your thoughts. Starla yelped and staggered back, making the glass crunch and leaving sticky footprints. “Gods, what was that?”

            _I’m here_ , Keith said.

            You bent down and hurried to wipe your knife clean on the cloak of the Galra you killed before sheathing both of your knives. “That’s help,” you told Starla. You tried to look at her as you said it, but found yourself unable to maintain eye contact. Instead, you hurried outside.

            The sweet and salty smell of preserved foods gave way to the crisp, clean smell of frozen air. And the sounds of screaming—most likely because of the massive red dragon with its hind legs in the street and its forelegs on top of the store.

            _Humans need to build wider streets_ , Keith complained, bringing his head around so he could see you better.

            You started to grin, but Starla let loose a blood-curdling scream right behind you and you almost jumped out of your skin. You turned around to try and say something comforting to her, but Hunk had already jumped on damage control.

            “It’s all right! He won’t hurt you! He’s our friend,” Hunk reassured.

            “D-d-dragon from N-north,” Starla said, her face dangerously pale and her hands shaking visibly.

            “Yes! He’s the one that was set free,” Hunk confirmed, putting a hand on her arm to help ground her. “He’s against Zarkon, which means he’s on your side.”

            “Gods have mercy,” she breathed.

            _Where are the Galra?_ Keith asked.

            “Inside,” you answered. “Dead.”

            Keith studied you silently for a moment before shifting his claws, which broke tiles on the roof and sent snow over the edge. _Show me what happened_.

            “What?”

            _Project your memory of the moment to my mind. Send images. Send sounds. Send smells_.

            You closed your eyes and tried to do as he asked. Most of the memory came to you as emotions—the fear, the moment of decision, the uninhibited intent to kill—but other small details passed through the link, too, like the smell of the spices and the sight of the blood on Starla’s cheek.

            Keith growled deep in his throat and you winced.

            _Keith_ , Hunk said. _Destroy the store. Make it look like you killed the Galra and the Ovoshirans didn’t want us here._

            “What?” you blurted, looking at Hunk in horror. Starla, who hadn’t heard anything after your last “what,” jumped at your outburst.

            Hunk turned to her. “In Allura and Coran’s home, back in the master bedroom, there is a loose floorboard in towards the corner opposite the door. You’ll find money there to help rebuild the store. I’m…We’re sorry.”

            Starla stared at Hunk with a slack jaw, still struggling to process. “But the store is…”

            Hunk picked Starla up, one arm supporting her back and the other beneath her knees, and took off down the street. “(Y/n), come on!”

            You craned your neck to look up at Keith and smoke curled out of his nostrils. _Go. I’ll catch up_.

            You clenched your teeth and took off after Hunk. The crunch of your boots in the dirty snow did nothing to distract you from your worried thoughts. Had you done the right thing? The Galra had been about to hurt her—no, he already was. What else should you have done? Stood there and listened to Starla’s screams?

            Keith let loose a full-throated roar, and you glanced over your shoulder to see orange-red flames rip at the sky. A surge of power pushed at your own throat and you swallowed, trying to separate yourself from Keith’s feelings.

            Starla managed to compose herself after a few blocks and Hunk set her down before turning to you. “(Y/n), do you remember where Allura healed Keith?”

            You nodded.

            “Shiro wants you to head there immediately.”

            You pursed your lips and nodded again. Did Shiro just want you out of the way so you wouldn’t mess things up more?

            “I’ll meet you there, okay?” Hunk said, his brown eyes searching yours as if he could sense something was off but wasn’t sure what to say. “Stay safe.”

            You forced a smile. “Thanks. You, too.” You turned to Starla. “And you as well.”

            She pursed her lips and you took off without waiting for a response. As you ran through the streets and scanned the side streets for any Galra, you wondered if maybe you _should_ just stay with Allura and Coran. Back where you couldn’t ruin anything.

            The trees were empty, silent, and cold. Looking back at the city, you could see smoke rising from the street the store was in. Mostly white smoke, because of the moisture on and around the building, but bits of light brown meant wood was burning as well. You chewed your lip. At least the smoke was rising slowly. That meant the fire wasn’t too severe, and perhaps that fact (as well as the snow) would prevent it from spreading to the other buildings around it.  

            Keith went airborne with heavy beats of his crimson wings, forcing the smoke to thin and spread. He roared again, a sound you could hear _very_ clearly even at a distance, and began weaving and curling through the cloudy sky above the city. Shouts and the sounds of armor clanking around charging soldiers quickly followed. Arrowheads glinted in the sky, but Keith was having none of that. Hot flames spewed from his throat and ignited many of the small arrows, and the ones that got past his flames merely bounced off hard scales. All of them tumbled back to the ground.

            More roars reverberated through the morning air, heralding the arrival of the other four dragons. Pidge and Keith dove down to the streets, snapping their jaws at the Galra soldiers no doubt, but Lance, Hunk, and Shiro were too big for that and only swooped down to the rooftops with blood-curdling bellows and flashing teeth. Lance stopped terrorizing the soldiers and unleashed a torrent of water on the store, dousing the flames and turning the remaining smoke white.

            Then they all disappeared above the clouds.

            “(Y/n)!” someone yelled.

            You jumped and saw Coran waving at you, Allura trudging through the snow next to him. You raced towards them.

            “Are you all right?” Allura asked.

            You clenched your jaw to hold back tears. You’d almost forgotten that attacking the Galra soldier would also have implications for Allura and Coran, and here she was asking you if you were all right. “Allura, I’m so sorry,” you blurted. “They were attacking Starla and I just—I just acted without thinking.” You glanced at Coran. “And now you two can’t stay—”

            Allura rested a hand on your shoulder and you fell silent. “What’s done is done. It’s time we came out of hiding anyway.”

            Coran offered a smile. “It’s time to turn the tables on Zarkon.”

            You smiled faintly, still feeling that you should apologize more, but the sound of wings drew your attention. Keith landed next to you, sending up a spray of snow. You tensed when his dark gray eyes turned on you. _Get on_.

            “Uh…aren’t you still tired?” you asked, looking to Allura and Coran for help. They didn’t see because they were already hurrying to Shiro and Lance. As you glanced back, you noticed large packs strapped to Shiro and Hunk’s backs.

            _I may not be as good with endurance as Shiro, but I can manage just fine. Besides, we’re bonded. It’s about time we started acting like it_.

            Your shoulders drooped. “Keith…”

            Pidge’s voice filled your mind. _(Y/n), what’s holding you up? We’ve got a small Galra army on our tails. We don’t exactly have time for dawdling_.

            You didn’t look at Keith as you set a foot on his front knee and launched yourself up onto his back. He was smaller than Hunk and, consequently, more comfortable to sit on, but you felt just as tense as the first time you flew (which was, technically, the night you saved Keith).

            Keith’s wings spread wide on either side of you and he squatted down before launching himself into the air just after Hunk. Bits of snow from Hunk’s claws left cold pinpricks on your skin and you yanked your hood up as soon as Keith leveled out.

            The wind rushed around you too fast for the world to be made up of anything other than the rush of wind in your ears, reflexive tears in your eyes if you ever forced them open, and the numbing cold.

            Keith, however, seemed to be enjoying himself because a rush of elation pushed into the back of your mind. You pushed back, unwilling to share in the moment. You’d messed up. Keith was still recovering from Allura’s healing magic, Allura and Coran had been forced out of their haven, and Starla’s livelihood had been completely destroyed. Not to mention the people of Ovoshire had probably experienced the fright of their lives when not only a Galra army but also five dragons clashed in their own streets.

            Keith’s elation subdued slightly and curiosity replaced it.

            “I don’t want to talk about it,” you muttered. The wind ripped away your words and of course he didn’t hear you, but he must have understood because his curiosity dissolved into careful neutrality.

            After about an hour, Keith gave up. _All right. I’m landing, and we’re not going airborne again until your mood improves_.

            You stiffened.

            _I’m landing_ , Keith announced to the others. _We’ll catch up with you guys_.

            _Are you sure?_ Shiro asked. _Splitting up isn’t a good idea_.

            _I’m the fastest flier_ , Keith answered. _I’ll catch up_.

            You silently begged Shiro to tell Keith no, but after a moment, Shiro said, _Don’t be long_.

            You felt Keith losing altitude in a lazy spiral and forced your eyes open. You couldn’t open them enough to see anything so you promptly gave up and yelled, “Keith, _what_ are you doing?”

            He didn’t answer, and you weren’t sure if it was because he couldn’t hear you or if he was deliberately ignoring you. He landed more gently than Hunk ever had, tucked in his wings, and lowered himself down.

            You crossed your arms. “I’m not getting off, Keith,” you said stubbornly.

            Keith growled and you tensed.

            “But I guess I could use a good stretch,” you said, your voice a little strained. You carefully slid off, shivering from the cold, and started walking off.

            _What are you doing?_

            “Stretching my legs.”

            Keith growled faintly. _I’m not too great with words, but can you just tell me why you’re so upset? We can talk it out. Or something._

            You glowered at him over your shoulder but almost couldn’t see him around your hood. “No.”

            _Gods, this is so exhausting_.

            Something inside of you snapped and you turned on him. “Well, sor _ry_.” His head pulled back in surprise at your outburst. “Sorry I’m not a great bond like Allura is. Sorry I’m such an inconvenience for you. Sorry I went and ruined your underground lifestyle. Sorry I _saved your life_.”

            Keith said nothing, watching as you seethed and listening to you pant around your boiling frustration. He didn’t even move. Just stayed still, like a massive ruby stuck in the middle of the empty, pristine valley. Nothing but untouched snow as far as the eye could see. Nothing but silence.

            “Well?” you demanded.

            Keith lowered his head to eye level. _You didn’t make a mistake. Back with Starla. That wasn’t a mistake_.

            You stiffened.

            His words stayed soft in your mind, like glowing embers. _I know you’re upset about that. I can feel everything you feel_.

            Suddenly you were blinking back tears. All of the fight slipped out of you and you weren’t just shivering now—you were shaking. Then Keith was there, one wing pressing you to his warm side as he nuzzled your hood off your head. The fireplace feeling came back, crackling and soft as it filled your mind.

            “The Galra was attacking her,” you sobbed. “I was trying to protect her but I messed up and now everyone’s mad because I messed up.”

            _Who’s mad?_

            “Hunk, because he kept trying to stop me and I attacked anyway.”

            _Did he actually say that he was mad?_

            You sniffled and thought back over what happened. “Well…no. But he’s got to be mad. Allura and Coran, too, because they’ve been hiding in Ovoshire and it’s been their safe haven and then I went and ruined that. And Shiro told Hunk to have me leave the city, probably so I wouldn’t mess anything up more than I already did.” Your throat tensed up with another sob and you cut yourself off.

            Keith’s throat rumbled and his head lifted. _I think you’re overanalyzing it. I don’t know how to convince you, but they aren’t mad. This is war and everyone has to adapt. Hunk doesn’t get angry with people often—he gets mad at situations and things, but not people. And Allura isn’t one to stay behind easily, so she’s probably glad you gave her a solid excuse to convince Coran to let her come with us. And I know Shiro just wanted you safe_.

            You frowned, unconvinced. Keith must have felt it because he began nuzzling your head again. It was an odd way to offer comfort, but comforting just the same.

            _I would have done the same thing if I had been there_.

            You blinked and looked up, forcing Keith to pull back and bring his head around to make eye contact. A warmer spark of something kicked the corners of your mouth up. “So…does that mean both of us are stupid?”

            Keith let out an offended snort and you laughed, rubbing at your tears with the heel of your hand.

            _Of course it doesn’t! I just meant I think you did the right thing. But, like Shiro always says, even the best of intentions can have negative consequences. That’s the nature of war_.

             You nodded your understanding and gave one last sniffle. “Thanks, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Keith is the Best Keith  
> Sorry about the morally gray decision…but apparently I’m not sorry enough because that’s probably not gonna be the last one. Also, school is back again and as much as I’d like to say it’s not going to affect my updates, it probably will. But rest assured! I’m not forgetting this story!


	10. Superstitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith still owes you new explosives and, as luck would have it, you find your favorite supplier. Or maybe not lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I am SO sorry for how long this took. Please forgive me and thank you so much for your patience. A special thank you to those of you that talked with me and sent me asks about Lifeblood during my absence. It really helped me when I was worried about picking this up again after the writing gap. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

           You wandered through the town square of Abelmont in search of a store that would sell black powder and material for making your own explosives. Keith was, of course, right in step with you. He _owed_ you new explosives. And he was determined, no matter his lingering exhaustion, not to let you out of his sight again.

            Someone you’d asked earlier had mentioned a traveling merchant’s train temporarily set up in the town square. It seemed to be the same traveling group that came up north after the snow melted, and this meant the merchant that often picked up black powder to sell to you especially would be among them.

            “I like that there isn’t any snow here,” Keith said, looking around at the rooftops. Keith spent more of his time looking up than anyone else you’d met, and you suspected this was because he spent more time in the _sky_ than anyone else you’d met.

            You chewed the inside of your lip, looking away from the improvised stalls set up by the trading group. “Yeah, I guess so.” You looked back at the wet cobblestones beneath your feet. “But that just means more mud from the rain.”

            He shrugged and leaned in closer so no one else could hear. “I fly, so that’s not my problem.”

            You laughed. “Fine, fine. Just count yourself lucky this city can afford cobbled streets.”

            Excited people milled through the wooden stalls, spending coins they’d pinched or trading furs and crafts intended just for the traveling merchants. The air smelled like freshly baked pies and sugar—again, special things for when the traveling merchants came. You remembered sneaking extra slices of pie with your leftover coins as a child and a pang of homesickness stole your lingering smile.

            Keith looked at you. “Something wrong?”

            You wanted to deflect his concern but you could only conjure up a thin smile, which only made Keith’s frown deepen. You sighed. “Just…missing home a bit. I’ll be okay.” You looked away from him and continued to search the traveling merchants for one face in particular.

            A break in traffic allowed a quick view of a dark-skinned woman with dark hair tied up in a high ponytail. Your eyes brightened and you raced through the crowd.

            “(Y/n)!” Keith blurted in surprise before hurrying to catch up.

            You hurried around the stall full of expensive fabrics yelling, “Rida!”

            A grin crossed her face as she recognized you and caught you in a tight hug. Laughter bubbled out of her soft lips. “(Y/n)! What are you doing down south in the middle of winter?” The two of you separated but Rida kept hold of your shoulders as she looked you over. “You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you.”

            You smiled. “And you look as young as ever.”

            Rida was in her late twenties but could pass for someone in her late teens. She waved her hand dismissively, rustling her skirt a little, and batted her lashes. “Oh, stop it. Really, though, what’s got you so far south? I was under the impression you’d never leave the Alm Mountains.” Rida’s eyes drifted to a spot over your shoulder and she blinked before raising an eyebrow at you. “I didn’t catch you in the middle of a tryst, did I?”

            “What? No!” You glanced over your shoulder, noticing Keith, and waved your hands frantically. “It’s not like that! I was—”

            Keith touched your arm and you cut off, looking at him again. He shook his head warningly and you dropped your explanation. Rida may be a friend, but you had information that shouldn’t be shared.

            Rida’s eyes narrowed at Keith. With a slight edge in her voice, she asked, “And who’s this?”

            Keith’s fingers slipped from your arm and he offered his hand to her. “My name is Keith.”

            Rida took his hand and shook it firmly before turning to you with a question in her eyes. Specifically, _need me to deck this guy and get you out of here?_

            You smiled appreciatively. Her caution around Keith filled a hole you didn’t know you had. You’d needed someone you knew—someone you trusted—to say _Are you okay? I’m here for you_. Hopefully, she could read all your gratitude in your smile. “He’s a family friend.”

            Rida’s shoulders relaxed. “Nice to meet you, Keith.”

            “Likewise,” Keith said with a brief nod.

            You turned the conversation to what you’d come for. “I know you weren’t expecting me, Rida, but would you happen to have any black powder I could buy? I need materials for explosives.” You tried not to smile too big but Rida saw right through you.

            She chuckled. “Lucky you, we passed a supplier a few towns back. It’s in the wagons, though. Come on, I’ll show you.”

            Rida guided you through town and you tugged at your scarf as you walked, wondering how many questions you could ask Rida without her getting too suspicious about what you were doing here. At the same time, though, you didn't have friends this far south that would answer anything you asked.

            “Hey, have you heard anything about massive crossbows?” you asked.

            Rida looked at you, raising an eyebrow. “Massive crossbows? How big are you talking?”

            “I'm not looking to buy any,” you clarified. “I've just heard Zarkon’s army has some new weapons.”

            Rida hummed thoughtfully. “They have cannons, but I haven't heard of any massive crossbows.”

            “What do cannons look like?” Keith asked from your other side.

            “Large metal barrels, I guess. And they're heavy, so they have to be wheeled around.”

            Keith's eyes narrowed as he thought back to his capture. It wasn’t massive crossbows that dropped him out of the sky, it was cannons.

            “They're actually powered with black powder,” Rida said, looking at you. “And Zarkon’s army has designed something called guns, too. Thin weapons that shoot small metal balls.”

            You frowned. “Doesn't sound that scary.”

            “It isn't. At least, not until you add the black powder in.” Rida glanced around at the passerby and small houses before lowering her voice. “These weapons are a big part of why Zarkon’s forces are advancing without much opposition. No one can get close enough to fight them and their metal armor can't be pierced with arrows.”

            You looked at Keith, who met your gaze with hardened resolve.

            Rida’s steps slowed a little and she studied you. “Why the interest, though? You're not planning on doing something stupid, are you?”

            You laughed and waved off her concern. “Who, me? No.”

            Rida laughed back and said, “Right. You only blew up your family's barn once—”

            “That was an accident!”

            “—and started an avalanche twice.”

            “Far away from town!”

            “If anyone's diving headfirst into trouble, it's you.”

            You shook your head and rolled your eyes but laughed with her.

            The merchant wagons sat in a circle just outside the city limits. A couple of the merchants’ kids and some of the older members had stayed behind to watch the wagons and keep a fire going in the middle, but they didn’t pay much attention to you or Keith when they saw Rida was with you. Rida led you to a large covered wagon and climbed into the back.

            “Come on,” she said, beckoning with one hand. “It’s stored near the front.”

            You and Keith climbed in, careful not to trip on any boxes. It smelled like wood and foreign spices in the wagon, which didn’t bother you, but Keith was having a hard time not making faces.

            You raised your eyebrows at him and he touched his nose before shaking his head. Right, he had a stronger sense of smell. The spices might have been a bit overwhelming for him.

            “Ah, (y/n)!” a familiar voice called. You turned around and recognized Ikkar, a man with short, bristly hair and a large mouth, standing by the back of the wagon. “What are you doing this far south in winter?”

            “Traveling with a family friend,” you said, gesturing at Keith.

            Ikkar only glanced at Keith before grinning at you and leaning on the wagon. “I’ve heard some rumors about the area near your town.”

            Your brow furrowed and you tipped your head curiously. Rumors? “Oh? Like what?”

            Ikkar’s eyes brightened and he climbed up into the wagon. “Zarkon captured a dragon and it escaped not far from your hometown. You know anything about that?”

            You stiffened.

            Rida rolled her eyes. “Ikkar, she'd have to have left weeks before that supposedly happened to be in Abelmont now.”

            “A dragon?” you asked, forcing yourself not to look at Keith. “Really?”

            “Indeed!” Ikkar said, nodding eagerly. He leaned in close and Keith shifted beside you. “The red dragon, no less. One of the smaller ones, they say, but quick as a brushfire.”

            “Must be why it escaped.” You didn’t want to have this conversation, so you tried to change the subject. “Rida, I'll take everything you've got.”

            She raised her eyebrows. “Everything?”

            You nodded but before you could speak, Ikkar interrupted. “Yes, you'd best have your wits and weapons about you, my girl. Zarkon is moving almost as fast as he was back when he actually fought on the front lines.”

            Keith’s head tipped curiously. “He’s not on the front lines himself yet?”

            “No. He has a general, a massive bloke named Sendak, that is quickly advancing the battlefront. Razing cities with only days in between. All the Galra soldiers say he has some of Zarkon’s blood in him, and that's why he fights so fiercely.”

            You glanced at Keith, whose eyes stayed trained on Ikkar.

            “But that's not the craziest news,” Ikkar said, wagging a finger and lowering his voice for effect. “Rumors say the other five dragons are on the move.”

            Rida snorted as she set a large bag of black powder on a nearby box. “Zarkon wiped out the dragons a century ago. The dragons are gone.”

            “No, no, see the dragons steal human babies as offerings for their rebirth. The could easily have been reborn by now.”

            “All rumors,” Rida said, glaring at Ikkar pointedly. “Superstition passed down from previous generations. The dragons have done nothing for over a century, so why would they show up now? The only truth is people are scared of Zarkon and they're making up dragons to help their children sleep at night.”

            “Zarkon captured the red dragon,” Ikkar insisted. “That's not a rumor.”

            Rida rolled her eyes and turned her long-suffering look on you. “You don't believe the rumors, right?”

            You glanced at the two traders and tried for a neutral ground. “I'm not sure what to think.”

            “What about you, lad?” Ikkar asked, turning to Keith for support. Keith jumped. “Do you believe?”

            As a dragon, Keith should be good at deflecting suspicion. He should be good at staying under the radar and not drawing attention to himself. Or, that's what you assumed. But Keith's dark eyes were wide and his expression completely transparent.

            “Uh...no,” he said.

            No one believed him.

            “He's a bit frightened by the idea,” you said, resting a hand on his arm.

            Ikkar wagged a finger, grinning as he smelled a potential sale. “I've got something for you, then. I'll be right back.” He jumped out of the wagon and hurried off.

            “Keith, can you grab the money?” you asked, grabbing his attention back. You wanted to be out of there before Ikkar returned.

            “Oh.” Keith stuffed his hand into his jacket’s inner pocket and pulled out a bag of coins.

            “(Y/n), I’m not sure what you’re doing down south and I’m not going to pry, but you need to stay away from the soldiers,” Rida said, eyeing you. “They’re suspicious of rebellion and knocking out anyone that so much as stares for too long. You’d best head back up north and away from the battlefront.”

            “Zarkon won’t stop advancing,” Keith said. “Running away only drags out the inevitable.”

            Rida looked at him. “And are you going to be the one that stops him, Scrawny?”

            Keith pursed his lips.

            “Leave the fight to the people that can actually do something,” Rida said. “And just get yourself out of the way. The Galra don’t take prisoners and neither does death.” Rida’s dark eyes were intense and you looked away.

            “We will,” you lied. “I just need my black powder.”

            Footsteps approaching the wagon made all three of you stiffen, but it was only Ikkar who came into view, one small brown sack in his hand as he climbed back into the wagon. “Dragons aren’t invincible, and I’ve got something right here that will keep any of them away.” Ikkar waved the bag around.

            Keith sneezed.

            “What is it?” you asked, your right hand twitching towards your knife.

            “Dragonsbane,” Ikkar said proudly. “And since you’re a friend, (y/n), I’ll give it to you for a reduced price.”

            “We’re not interested,” you said. Keith sneezed again.

            “The oldest lore says dragons can turn into humans and seduce innocent young women into birthing their young,” Ikkar said, giving you a look. “There could be dragons hiding among us, you know. Buying our hunts and stealing babies from cradles.”

            “Stop trying to scare her, Ikkar,” Rida interrupted. “She’s on a trip with her beau. They’re not getting into any trouble.”

            “But she _is_ buying all our black powder.”

            “I always buy as much of it as I can,” you said. “And we really need to get going.”

            Keith was pale and watery-eyed. He sneezed again.

            Rida frowned at him. “Are you all right?”

            Thinking fast, you said, “He has allergies to some spices. Here, Keith, I’ll take the money and pay. You can stand outside.”

            Keith handed over the money, shuffled past Ikkar with as much space between them as possible, and jumped out of the wagon without saying anything.

            Except Ikkar followed him out, still trying to pitch his sale.

            You paid Rida quickly and hurried out of the wagon, black powder in one arm. “Keith!”

            Keith, sneezing again, left Ikkar to stand beside you. He sniffled and wiped at his watering eyes.

            “It’s nothing but war farther south and it’s all because of the dragons,” Ikkar said, still following. “The dragons will come back, they always do, and who’s to say they won’t side with Zarkon? They couldn’t defeat him last time.”

            You scoffed but Keith jumped in before you could dismiss Ikkar. “The dragons are defenders at heart,” Keith snapped. “They are called, by the gods, as guardians of the elements and it’s in their nature to protect. Zarkon is corrupted, and no dragon in their right mind would _ever_ stand by him.”

            Ikkar and Rida froze, staring in shock at Keith’s outburst. Then Ikkar’s eyes narrowed. He reached a hand into his sack and threw dried dragonsbane at Keith.

            Keith jumped out of the way, eyes flashing.

            “Dragon,” Ikkar hissed.

            Rida laughed uneasily. “What? You’re taking this too far. He’s not—”

            Ikkar pulled a hidden blade and you immediately drew one of your own knives. “Don’t touch him,” you warned, glaring at Ikkar. Rida gasped, but quickly took in the situation and clenched her fists. “We’re leaving and you can’t stop us.”

            “Dragons are tricksters with silver tongues, (y/n),” Ikkar said, glancing between you and Keith. “He’s deceived you.”

            “You’re wrong about dragons.”

            “If I yell, I can have the whole town on you in minutes. If you won’t save yourself, then I’ll have to put him down.”

            Rida kicked Ikkar’s knee and he yelped, crashing to the ground. Keith jumped forward and knocked Ikkar out with a blow to his jaw as Rida backed away from him. You sheathed your knife and started toward her, hands outstretched.

            “Rida—”

            “You two had best get out of here,” Rida said, her dark eyes hard but fearful.

            You stopped. Rida stood stiff and unyielding. Keith stepped away from her to allow her space and your shoulders dropped. “Rida, I’m sorry. Thank you for looking out for me. I didn’t mean to drag you into this, I wanted to keep it a secret, but—”

            “I get it,” Rida quipped. Realizing how harsh her tone had been, she took a deep breath and tried again. “I understand.” She pulled at a chain around her neck to reveal a small pendant with the symbol of a rising sun. “Anyone against Zarkon is my ally.” She hid the pendant in her clothes again. “And I guess it’s too much to ask you to stay out of trouble now, but keep yourself safe and stay away from the cities from here on out. They’re getting desperate and they’ll sell you out for anything.” She looked at Keith uneasily. “I don’t know much about dragons, but...keep yourself safe, Keith. We need you.”

            Keith nodded. “I’m a defender. I won’t abandon anyone to Zarkon’s forces.”

            Rida started to smile gratefully but Keith sneezed and she jumped.

            “Sorry,” he apologized, sniffling. “Dragonsbane.”

            Rida glanced at the sack of dried dragonsbane. “Right. Yeah. You need to get away from it. Go to the valley, not back through town. Ikkar will be raising hell there as soon as he wakes and I’ll be helping him to avoid suspicions about me.”

            She’d kicked him first, so Ikkar would already be suspicious of her, but you understood why she had to try and keep everyone else from asking questions.

            You nodded your understanding. “Understood.”

            Rida smiled faintly. “See you when the war’s over, all right? I’ll have more black powder for you.”

            Smiling back, you said, “Yeah. I’ll see you when it’s over.” Unless one of us gets killed.

            Keith took your hand and tugged gently. You followed without looking back.

* * *

            “You guys don’t actually steal babies, right?” you asked.

            “What? _No_ ,” Keith said, giving you an offended look as he trudged over broken rocks. The valley was filled with large rocks surrounded by piles of shale. There wasn’t much greenery, but that was likely because of the time of year.

            You shrugged innocently, still holding the bag of black powder in your arms, and said, “Look, I just had to double check, okay?”

            “It’s a false superstition derived from one of the ways a dragon is created.”           

            You almost tripped. “There’s more than one way dragons are born?”

            “Well, yes. By dragon and dragon or as human to dragon. I was human to dragon.”

            “What does that mean?”

            “It means I was human over a hundred years ago and when the previous dragons were wiped out, the gods had to start the bloodlines over with transformed humans.”

            “Wait, you used to be like me?”

            Keith nodded but didn’t make eye contact.

            “Was there a test or something? To see if you were worthy?”

            Keith shook his head. “No. No questions and no test. Just...one day I was working with my dad in his blacksmith shop and I started feeling weird, so he told me to get some rest and...well, things get blurry from there. Coran found me not long after I transformed.” Keith's face was drawn. Troubled on a deeper level than you'd seen before.

            “I'm sorry.”

            “I don't know why they chose me but they did, and I'm here now.” He took a deep breath. “That's what matters. But yes, those are the two ways dragons are born.”

            “So...dragons don’t have babies with humans, then.”

            Keith’s cheeks and ears turned red. “They do. Allura’s from...one of those unions. Look, maybe you should be asking Shiro and Allura about this when we get back to them.”

            “Allura is part dragon?”

            “Yeah. Through Alfor, my predecessor, actually. The last guardian of fire was her father and her mother was a witch, like she is.”

            Your brow furrowed. “Then she must be...at least a hundred years old.”

            “Half-dragons live for a long—” Keith stopped cold and whipped around. “I heard something.”

            You turned around, gripping your bag tighter. “What did you h—”

            Something massive rose out of the rocks, followed by three other forms. The blood left your face and you stumbled back. “Galra.”

            Keith yanked one of your knives from your belt and moved in front of you as the Galra stepped closer. They must have heard the two of your talking. How much did they know? You wanted to kick yourself for letting your guard down.

            “We need to speak with you,” one of them said. A strange mask with a third eye painted onto the forehead covered his face.

            “Not interested,” Keith spat.

            His voice came inside your head: _Get ready to fight and run_. You unsheathed your other blade, wondering how much good it would do against four Galra.

            “We know you are a dragon.”

            Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Then you know I can kill all of you.”

            That was the wrong thing to say. Three of the Galra leaped forward and before you could move in to assist Keith, they had him on the ground with one arm held at a painful angle.

            You jumped in anyway, dropping your black powder and swinging your blade at the closest Galra, who sidestepped and grabbed your arm before yanking the knife out of your hand. Within seconds, the Galra had your arms pinned to your sides in a rough hold. You kicked, but the size difference made your effort pathetically useless.

            “Don’t touch her!” Keith yelled, his face still pressed against the cold shale.

            The first Galra, who had not moved, said, “Please don’t try anything else rash. We have an alliance we would like to propose that would be beneficial for all of us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baes of Marmora amiright  
> It might take me a chapter or so to get back in the swing of things, so sorry if this chapter isn't as good. Thank you again for being wonderful readers <3


	11. Menace to Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alliance between the dragons and the Blade of Marmora might be beneficial for everyone—particularly in an upcoming mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your thoughtful comments and especially the anon that messaged me on Tumblr a couple days ago. You are what keeps me going <3 I hope this chapter makes you laugh because I was giggling while I wrote it. Also, nothing from season 5 affects the storyline, so don't worry about spoilers!

            The fact that Ulaz had an alliance to propose was all well and good, but apparently he wasn’t the leader of the Blade of Marmora and the actual leader, Kolivan, was less than pleased to have five dragons, delivered to him by one of his own, in his secret base.

            You weren’t too happy, either, honestly. You’d been forced to hand over the black powder you’d _just_ gotten without any promises you’d get it back.

            It was a good thing you weren’t the one in charge of the political conversations.

            You’d been excused, along with Keith, under the pretense of letting you rest, but why would you sleep when you were in a top-secret base deep in a cave hidden beneath the rocky surface you’d just been walking on? Besides, you knew Shiro really just wanted to excuse you, and perhaps Keith, from the ally discussion. You weren’t tired at all.

            So you were wandering, without permission but with Keith, through narrow tunnels large enough for Galra to walk through comfortably.

            “If they don’t give me my black powder, will you use your scary dragon form to make them give it back?” you asked, glancing at one of the lanterns lighting the tunnel.

            Keith blinked at you, trying to register what you’d just said. He’d been quiet, probably listening in on the conversation with Kolivan through his link with the others. “What? My ‘scary’ form?”

            You scuffed your boot against the floor and shrugged. “Well, yeah. Dragons can be scary.”

            Keith’s eye twitched before he folded his arms and stopped walking. “Are you saying that because of Ikkar?”

            You stopped and turned to face him. His accusatory expression made you feel a little guilty. “The North doesn’t care much for dragon lore because we have more pressing matters, like food and surviving the winter, but it’s a widespread belief that dragons are terrifying, terrible creatures. I know this isn’t the first time you’ve heard dragons are scary.”

            “No, I just didn’t expect it from you.”

            You rubbed the back of your neck. “I’m…I’m sorry. That was thoughtless of me to say, and I know dragons aren’t all bad.”

            Keith’s arms unfolded. “It’s okay.”

            You couldn’t stop yourself from teasing a little, though. “I was wrong about Hunk. He’s good and not scary. The other dragons though…eh,” you said, shrugging.

            Keith’s jaw dropped. “(Y/n)!”

            You laughed. “I kid, I kid! You’re not scary, either.” Before you realized what you were saying, you added, “And I bet you couldn’t even seduce anyone.”

            Keith’s head jerked sharply to look at you. “Excuse me?”

            You hesitated. That was a stupid mistake. Maybe you could play it off? “Ikkar said dragons seduce young ladies and that’s part of why they’re dangerous.”

            Gods, now it was painfully obvious you’d been thinking about that. You weren’t even sure why it had stuck out in your mind, but you were in too deep now not to move forward. “You’re not scary because you could never seduce anyone.”

            “Wha—yes I could.” He scowled at you, but you could sense his embarrassment.

            You raised an eyebrow, trying to seem unimpressed and nonchalant as your heart thumped in your chest. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

            Except Keith had a connection to your mind and feelings and your reaction didn’t escape him. “You’re nervous. Why are you nervous?”

            “You’re avoiding the subject.”

            “What do you want me to do? There’s no one here to seduce,” he said, deliberately looking away from you and at the walls and ceiling.

            You rolled your eyes, deeply offended for some reason. “What am I supposed to be, then?”

            Keith looked at you then and seemed to realize he’d said something wrong. “I mean, I could try it on you.”

            “Fine.”

            “Fine.”

            “I’m waiting.”

            Keith took a deep breath before looking off to the side again and saying, “You light my fire.”

            You considered him until he squirmed. “Full points for referencing your element. But you’d get tomatoes thrown at you for lack of passion.”

            Keith threw his head back in annoyance and groaned. “You try and seduce _me_ , then!”

            Your eyes widened for a second and you hurried to come up with an excuse. “I’m not a dragon. You’re the only menace to society here. Except apparently you’re not because you can’t seduce anyone.” _Good cover up_ , you told yourself. _Very good. Now get out while things are still in your favor_. You turned, chin held high, and started to walk away.

            Keith caught your wrist. “Wait.”

            You looked over your shoulder.

            He held your gaze. “There’s nothing I know better than fire, but you create a fire inside me like nothing I’ve ever felt before. It consumes my whole body and it makes it hard to breathe and it feels like the only way to save myself from suffocating is kissing you.”

            Your eyes widened and blood rushed to your cheeks. “K-Keith—”

            He grinned, but his own cheeks looked flushed and you could feel a tinge of self-consciousness from him. “I guess I win.”

            You covered your mouth with your hand and turned around, trying to pretend you were unaffected even though it was painfully obvious to both of you that you were. “Whatever. I’m going to rest.”

            “What, _now_ you’re going to listen to Shiro?” Keith asked, jogging to catch up. His voice lowered. “Did I get you that badly?”

            “I could do it better.”

            “Oh yeah?”

            Alarm bells went off in your head, but you weren’t going to back down. “Yeah.”

            “Prove it.”

            Your mind went blank. “But it’s gotta be with the person I like!”

            “Who do you like, then?”

            _Keith, (y/n), I need you both to come back_ , Shiro said out of the blue. _We’re allying with the Blade of Marmora and they have a mission they’re starting soon. I know I said to rest, but I wasn’t aware of this at the time and it’s important_.

            Keith eyed you for a moment before responding. _We’re on our way_.

            Both of you dropped the argument and hurried back to the others. Inside the meeting room, which smelled oddly like dried fruit, the others had gathered over a map spread out on a wooden table. You slid in between Allura and Lance to get a good look as Keith went to stand by Shiro.

            “We are going in through the underground system through this opening to the west,” Kolivan was saying, running his finger across a marked route on what looked like an old fortification. Ulaz and other Blades stood next to him, silent but imposing even without their masks. “With the dragons focusing on distraction towards the east, that allows us to take a larger team through the system and pilfer more materials.”

            “So we’re not supposed to attack the stronghold directly?” Pidge asked.

            He looked up and you tried not to stare at the scar over his right eye. You wanted to know where it came from, but you figured it was best not to ask. “We were not planning to. That puts our own soldiers at a greater risk.”

            “The dragons would be able to attack directly,” Allura said, her voice a little harsher than seemed necessary.

            “They do have cannons, guns, and grenades,” Kolivan said.

            Your connection to Keith twinged uncomfortably and you glanced at Keith. His jaw clenched tightly.

            “We’ll approach with a focus on distraction and if we get a chance to attack directly, then we will take it,” Shiro said.

            “Especially if we can get Sendak,” Allura added.

            You stiffened. “Sendak is going to be there?”

            Everyone looked at you and you quickly explained, “I heard some rumors about him in the Abelmont.”

            “What kind of rumors?” Ulaz asked.

            “That he fights like he has some of Zarkon’s blood in him,” you said. A thought struck you and you turned to Shiro. “Is it possible that Sendak could have a lifeblood bond with Zarkon?”

            Shiro didn’t answer immediately. “It’s a possibility, if Zarkon even chose to bond.”

            “It doesn’t make sense for Zarkon to let his bond fight on the front lines without him, though,” Allura said, resting a hand on her hip as she thought. “That puts Zarkon at risk.”

            “It could be a tactic to throw us off,” Hunk offered. “Maybe he’s deliberately doing it so we don’t suspect Sendak.” He shrugged.

            “Regardless, the mission is for collecting information and stealing weapons,” Kolivan said with natural authority. “We do not plan to take on Sendak.”

            “Understood,” Shiro said. He pursed his lips.

            “One of the towers is supposed to hold their grenades and black powder for their cannons,” Ulaz said, pointing to the North tower. “Originally, it was too risky to get to those, but if one of the dragons can get it and either destroy or steal items, that would be a devastating hit for Zarkon’s front lines.”

            You bounced a little on the balls of your feet and leaned in to get a better look at the map. _Explosives_. You hadn’t heard about grenades before, but grouping them with black powder made them sound promising.

            “Keith would be best for that,” Shiro said, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “He’s the fastest and the guardian of fire, so he’d be able to destroy their reserves easily.”

            Ulaz nodded his understanding, but Kolivan frowned. “That is still second to the main mission, however.”

            Irritation made your fingers twitch, but Keith sent a cautionary feeling through your connection to keep you from showing it. _We’ll get to the tower, I promise_ , he said.

            You looked at him, blinking in surprise, and he nodded an affirmation. You smiled to yourself and focused on the map again.

            “We depart tomorrow night and will arrive around three in the morning,” Kolivan announced. “We move just before sunrise.”

            When the debriefing ended, Ulaz approached you. At first, you thought he just wanted to go around you or something, so you stepped aside, but then he stopped in front of you. Your muscles tensed as you remembered the last time you were this close to a Galra, which was back in Ovoshire. Not a fun memory.

            “Why did you have black powder?” he asked.

            You blinked, trying to push away the worry that he might lunge at any second. The Blades had had many opportunities before and didn’t take any of them, so it didn’t make sense for him to attack now, but it was difficult to convince yourself as much.

            “I, uh, I’m familiar with it and I like to keep it on hand,” you said.

            Keith appeared next to you and your muscles relaxed a little.

            Ulaz nodded. “Then you may find the items in the tower useful. Have you used a grenade before?”

            You shook your head.

            “Come with me.” Ulaz turned and started walking without waiting for a response.

            You and Keith exchanged a look. You shrugged and the two of you followed him through a few passages to a large room with a few weapons like swords, spears, and even guns, but the stacks looked small in comparison to the size of the room.

            “As the guardian of metal, Zarkon has created devastating weaponry that’s wiping out opposition without much effort,” Ulaz said. “We’ve been stealing as much as we can to slow his armies down and recreate the weapons for defense, and grenades are powerful. They use black powder and have timed explosions.”

            “So grenades are like dynamite?”

            “Somewhat.” Ulaz picked up an oval-shaped piece of metal, which looked small in his hands, and held it out to show you. “Pull the pin and you have four seconds before it explodes.”

            You raised your eyebrows and gingerly took the grenade from him, rolling it over in your hands. Keith watched the grenade with interest. “That’s fast.”

            “Every second counts in a fight. It will not seem fast in the moment.”

            “So, more of these are up in the North tower?”

            Ulaz nodded. “They would be far more useful to you than raw black powder.”

            “We’ll have to make sure we snag some, then,” Keith said, grinning at you. You smiled back and tried to ignore the somersault your heart did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out my Tumblr link was broken...oops! I'm at [cosmicdusttrails](http://cosmicdusttrails.tumblr.com/). Please come bother me when I'm taking ages to update lol  
> Buy me a [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0BQ48)? :D Any donations are greatly appreciated and motivate me to write more.


	12. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Keith, and the others join the Blade of Marmora to inflitrate a Galra stronghold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF NOT DEAD!! Lots of crazy stuff happened (moving, starting a new job, and my brother getting married) and wow I was basically dead but I'M BACK! I hope you enjoy this chapter <3  
> Also, this chapter is especially dedicated to that anon that checked in with me on Tumblr to ask if I was still writing this. Thank you.

            You studied the fortress’ outline in the starlight. It really just seemed like jagged darkness at this distance. The dragons had to wait farther away to give the Marmorites, as Lance called them, time to infiltrate without any alarms raised. Keith shifted slightly and you looked down at the smooth, red scales covering his neck. Ulaz had provided a thick leather strap to put around Keith’s neck—both for you to hold onto and for you to attach the bags of explosives.

            “It’s time,” Shiro said, carefully spreading his massive wings. Allura held on tight as Shiro took to the sky.

            Keith’s shoulders and neck tensed, and his wings thrust down, pushing him up. You leaned close as the night air blew around you. With the Marmorites entering from the west, the dragons would approach from the east.

            You could feel Keith’s tension through your connection. This would be their first planned, direct attack on Zarkon’s forces since the previous guardians’ fall, and the importance was not lost on anyone.

            _Ready?_ Keith asked, his connection thrumming with adrenaline as the fortress zoomed closer. The outline became more distinct and Galra figures became clearer.

            You smiled. _Ready_.

            Shiro roared first and the other four dragons immediately joined in. Bells went off somewhere in the fortress and the Galra-shaped shadows ran across the walkways.

            Keith dove in, spitting hot fire and sending the soldiers scattering as arrows bounced harmlessly off his scales. You searched for the explosives tower, running through the map in your head as Keith did the same. He tilted to the side. The tilt wasn’t sharp enough to drop you—just enough to glide toward the tower—and you leaned into it, enjoying the synchronization.

            The drop-off went quick because it had to, in order to avoid drawing attention to you. As soon as Keith’s claws touched the parapet, you slipped off with empty bags gripped tightly in one hand. Keith took off, spitting more fire as you landed in a crouch. Wind from his wings ripped through your hair and you held still, waiting for any shouts nearby.

            It didn’t seem as if anyone had spotted you. Five roaring dragons were a bit more exciting, so it figured, but you kept low as you hurried across the parapet toward the tower with the explosives. The parapet was narrow, though, and if you ran into anyone, there wouldn’t be any escaping. The idea made your muscles tense.

            _Are you doing okay?_ Keith asked.

            You started. _It’s been thirty seconds._

            _And you’re still fine?_

            _Well, yeah_. You frowned, wondering why he’d checked in so fast. _Are you fine?_

            Keith’s connection sparked with indignation and…embarrassment? _I was just asking. Of course I’m fine. Don’t die_.

            You stifled a giggle. _I appreciate the concern_.

            You reached the tower without interference. The entrance wasn’t even guarded—likely because most of the defense had been at the entrance and everyone had been distracted by the dragons. As soon as you saw the neat stacks of explosives, you squealed. Barrels of black powder, jars of oil, rows of lighting materials hanging from the walls, crates labeled and filled with grenades, and even cannon balls. If any sparks went off in here, half the fortress would blow—hopefully. Since you intended to light it after you got what you needed.

            There was no way you could carry it all, but _gods_ you wanted to try. Except you’d leave the cannon balls, of course.

            You got into a crate first. If Ulaz was right about how easy it was to light and throw them, they’d be priceless in fights. Most of your previous adventures with explosives had taken carefully planning and arranging. These? Yank a pin and throw.

            It wasn’t long before all your bags were full of grenades. You started pulling lighting materials off the wall. Some were familiar, like small bags of flint and lengths of detonating cord, but others weren’t. You grabbed some of those anyway, intending to ask Ulaz about them later.

            _Keith? I’m ready_.

            _Coming_.

            _No spitting fire or we’ll get blown through the stars_.

            The sensation of laughter came reached you, but Keith didn’t say anything in response.

            When his wingbeats got louder than the soldiers’ distant yells, you hurried out. Keith landed and you immediately set to work, securing the bags to the thick leather around his neck. He held as still as possible, but you could sense his anxiousness.

            “They won’t go off by themselves,” you said finally.

            _I know_.

            “Then what are you so worried about?”

            _You blowing the tower_.

            Your fingers froze for a moment but you shook it off and finished tying on the last bag. “I’ve done this kind of thing before. I’ll use a long fuse, all right? I know if I die you will, too, so I’ll be careful.”

            _I just have a bad feeling_.

            You finally looked up at him. He met your gaze, concern in his eyes. You reached up and he lowered his head so you could stroke his nose. “I’ll be quick.”

            Keith’s throat rumbled softly before he took off again.

            Your heart fluttered a little but you didn’t let yourself think about it before racing back into the tower. You had a job to do.

            Less than two minutes later, black powder littered the floor around the remaining explosives and a thirty-yard fuse, made of multiple fuses tied together, stretched out across the parapet. Just as you managed to light the fuse with flint and steel, footsteps and a yell sounds from behind you.

            “Stop what you’re doing!”

            You stiffened and whipped around, a hand immediately going to one of your knives. A Galra in full armor stood, taking up almost the entire width of the parapet. The castle had been built for humans, not Galra, and while the walkway seemed narrow to you, it was undoubtedly cramped for the Galra.

            “I’ve already lit a different fuse,” you lied. “This one’s just the backup.”

            The Galra’s eyes flicked to the tower’s entrance and you charged, taking advantage of the hesitation. He swung his sword, but you’d expected that, and you dodged the blade before coming in low to push the knife through a gap in his armor, some soft fabric near his hip. The Galra howled and shoved you back, but you refused to let go of your knife and it went with you.

            Your side hit the wall first and you tumbled to the ground, trying get your lungs to inhale around the shock of impact. The Galra pressed his free hand to the spot just above his hip, trying to staunch the blood. Then, eyes glinting furiously, he raised his sword for another swing.

            You rolled to the side, cursing the small walkway, and the strike missed you by centimeters. Thinking fast, you landed a hard kick to the front of his ankle and dove between his legs when he reflexively crouched to relieve the burst of pain. With a glance back too quick to tell you much other than he was turning to follow, you took off running.

            _Keith_ , you thought frantically. _I lit the fuse and I need a fast pickup. I’m not sure how much time I have before it blows because I got distracted. Er, attacked. And he’s chasing me_.

            A fierce slice of shock and worry came from Keith. _I’m coming_.

            The walkway grew shorter and shorter as you ran, the heavy boots of the Galra crashing against stone behind you. He was gaining. _Are you coming faster than the corner or am I going to have to slow down for that turn?_

            _Jump_.

            _Do what?_

            _I’ll catch you when you fall_. Stonehard resolve came through the link and you sped up a little, eyes trained on the wall you’d have to launch yourself over.

            _Okay. I trust you_.

            _I’d catch you even if you didn’t trust me_ , Keith answered, and you could sense him smirking.

            You reached out to prepare to launch off the ledge. The Galra was _right_ behind you and you couldn’t slow down to climb up and jump.

            Your hands touched cold stone and you pushed up, throwing your legs over the four-foot wall and soaring into cold, empty air. You felt the Galra’s gauntlet brush through your hair, but then you were falling and he wasn’t and the night lit up red-orange a split second before the concussive sound of exploding stone came louder than the rush of wind.

            It seemed as though your heart was in your throat. The wind pushed against your skin and clothes relentlessly and it took everything just to keep breathing.

            Then a familiar flash of red scales caught your eye, and a strong claw wrapped around your torso as Keith’s other three limbs collided with the castle wall just before pushing off, leaving rock fragments to tumble to the ground. The impact jarred you, though not as much as it did Keith, and by the time you got your bearing back, Keith was flying to where the dragons had waited before the attack.

            _That was amazing_ , you thought, taking in huge gulps of air to keep up with your beating heart and keeping a tight grip on your knife so you wouldn’t drop it. _We did it!_

            Keith roared gleefully, soaring higher. You laughed, and the wind greedily lapped away the pleasant sound. A warm feeling emanated from the connection and swelled in your chest. You’d both done it. You’d worked together, gotten the explosives, and survived. Gods, if he were in his human form, you would have just kissed him.

            The thought surprised you and you blinked, but Keith said nothing about any feelings he’d sensed, and you said nothing about it. Not even when Keith set you down and landed nearby.

            “Let’s get these explosives off you,” you said, still trying to catch your breath. Except now you weren’t sure if it was because of the adrenaline rush or because you wanted to kiss him.

            Keith held still and let you handle the bags, moving only to nuzzle you once, which earned him a brief chin scratch. _I’m glad you’re okay_.

            “Same,” you said. “But for you.”

            Before you could climb onto his back again, though, he spread his wings. _Stay here. The Blade of Marmora is almost done and I can maneuver better alone. We still have to take out Sendak_.

            You frowned. You’d done your part, yes, but you didn’t want to wait this far away.

            _I’ll hurry_ , Keith promised. With that, he was gone.

            Fire still burned on the decimated area around where the explosives tower had been, and the fitful flames drew your gaze. It backlit each dragon in stark relief whenever they flew past it, and you couldn’t help but admire the way they glided through the night. They were heavier than any bird but had more control than a falcon.  

            You sighed and sat down on a cold rock, cleaning the blood off your knife. You’d much rather be there than here, waiting. It would be a long wait filled with distant sounds and cold air. Thankfully, though, it was far enough south here that there was no snow and only rain, so the ground was clear of snow and ice.

            “You’re bonded,” a gravelly voice said from behind.

            You jumped to your feet with your knife raised, heart racing in alarm. Someone wearing a dark cloak with a deep hood stood not thirty yards away. They hadn’t been there before, you were certain. But you hadn’t heard any approaching footsteps.

            This person had the same energy as Allura. A warm pulse of energy. A lifeblood bond.

            “Who are you?” you asked, shoulders stiff and body tense.

            They lifted one hand and a shock of purple electricity knocked the knife from your hand. You screamed and held the burned skin close, stepping back. A witch, just like Allura. Except this one didn’t seem friendly.

            You already knew you were outmatched. _Keith! Keith, help me, please, there’s a witch and I can’t—_

            “Which dragon are you bonded to?” the witch demanded. “The black one?”

            You pulled your second knife free and charged forward.

            Hot fear seared in your mind, but it wasn’t yours. _(Y/n), I’m coming as fast as I can. Run_.

            Purple electricity surged from the witch’s hand again, enveloping your entire body, and you collapsed to the ground screaming as it shocked every inch of you.

            _(Y/n)? (Y/n)!_

            If this witch killed you, Keith would die too. Breathing hard, you shakily forced yourself back up on your hands and knees. You couldn’t die. But you also couldn’t reach either of your knives.

            “Stay on the ground and it will be easier for you.” The witch stood perfectly still, face still hidden.

            If the witch knew you were bonded, why wasn’t she killing you? “What do you want?” you asked, then repeated: “Who are you?”

            “Haggar,” the witch answered. “You would do well to remember me. Your fight against the Empire is fruitless and will only end in the destruction of everything you hold close.”

            An image of your parents flashed through your mind and you gritted your teeth. “Are you Zarkon’s lifeblood bond, then?”

            The witch didn’t answer.

            Wingbeats came from behind and a searing spray of flames lit up the sky above you.

            “Keith, no!” you yelled, panicking. You tried to push as much feeling through your connection as you could—he had to _stop_. “The explosives!”

            One spark would blow all three of you to smithereens. The amount of powder and grenades, gathered neatly so close by, created more dread in you than you’d ever felt toward any explosive in your life. And they left Keith without his greatest weapon.

            Keith landed over you with a massive thud and a roar full of teeth, wings spread wide.

            “I didn’t know the red dragon bonded,” Haggar mused. She lifted her hands and you scrambled for your closest knife. Keith tucked in his wings and pounced.

            Keith’s claws missed her by centimeters. Haggar vanished and flashed right next to the explosives, her hands still raised.

            “But it will do.”

            The purple electricity appeared again, but this time, it seemed to come out of Keith toward Haggar. Keith’s roar sounded more like a scream, and something in you broke. The sensation of suffocating came through your bond.

            You forced yourself up and ran at Haggar, whose hood had fallen back. Her eyes were bright yellow with the energy she was consuming and her mouth was open in shock. Fitful arcs of stolen energy surrounded and overwhelmed her.

            You brought the knife down hard, not caring where it went as long as it connected, and electricity burned your skin. The knife buried in Haggar’s shoulder just before she sent you flying back, skidding across the rocks and dirt. Something hard and unforgiving connected with your head and the stars in the night sky spun. The streak of red accompanying the rising sun swirled and bled into them.

            Keith collapsed to the ground, unable to hold himself upright any longer. The link between the two of you weakened drastically, but you desperately tried to reach out to him.

            _I won’t let you die_.

            Keith didn’t have the energy to respond. His heartbeat was slow, too slow, and everything smelled like singed flesh.

            _Keith. Keith, don’t die_. Every centimeter of you hurt and when you tried to get up, all you could move was your fingers.

            The link dissipated. The absence of the ever-simmering fire on the other end left you shivering.

            Haggar dropped to her knees, panting heavily. Only dark, sooty ashes remained in front of her. “Such,” she panted, “is the end…of all who oppose…the Empire.”

            “I’ll kill you,” you vowed through gritted teeth, tears spilling over your cheeks as you forced yourself to roll onto your stomach.

            Haggar met your gaze and the yellow light faded, revealing unforgiving purple irises. She lifted a hand.

            Black scales dropped between the two of you and Shiro roared viciously. You covered your ears as three other roars, all desperate and furious, joined his. The pounding in your head was too much, and everything went dark.

            But only for a moment. Then you were back, trying to reorient yourself.

            “She’s badly injured,” someone said. Pidge? You could hardly see. “I don’t know if Allura can heal her like this. Speeding up the healing process when she has no energy will kill her.”

            “Transfer some of my energy to (y/n),” someone offered.

            You gave up trying to keep your eyes open. “Keith?”

            “You’ll be okay, (y/n), we’re going to get you out of here. I promise.”

            They had to get Keith out of here, too. You couldn’t feel him, but you could hardly feel the gritty dirt or the cold stones. He had to be okay, you’d only imagined the link severing.

            A gentle but persistent flow of energy began to pulse with your heart, reminding you of starlight. Then the pain began to ease ever-so-slightly, taking the starlight with it. You were so tired. So, so tired.

            “Hold on, (y/n),” a soft voice encouraged. Allura?

            “Keith,” you forced out again. They had to understand what had just happened. They had to _do_ something about it.

            “I know,” Allura said, and you thought you could hear her choking on a sob. That wasn’t right.

            If they wouldn’t give you answers, you’d find them yourself.

            “No, no! Stay laying down,” Allura insisted, her hand pressing into your shoulder.

            You didn’t have the energy to fight or beg. Your eyes closed again.

            “Try and stay awake, please, (y/n),” someone else said. “Please.”

            But you were slipping into shadows, and they were soft, and you didn’t have the energy to fight it.

            _Keith_.

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this chapter was really hard to write.......which is part of why it took so long. This has the scene I had in mind when I wrote the "crap goes down" tag, RIP. Anon, if you didn't like this chapter, you can have the NEXT one lol.  
> In all seriousness though (and I know I sound like a broken record), thank you so much to all of you for leaving such kind comments and reaching out to me. I don't deserve you guys. Also I promise it won't take nearly as long to get the next chapter out lmbo.


	13. Blanket Hoard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses the next step now that Keith has died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aggressively throws blankets at all of you*  
> have some COMFORT you absolute ANGELS ilySM

            You woke slowly in something soft. It felt like your bed at home, and part of you didn't want to wake up.

            “I think she's coming around,” someone whispered, not nearly quiet enough.

            “Shh,” someone else hissed sharply. “You're being noisy.”

            “You're not being any quieter,” said a third, not bothering to even try and whisper.

            You groaned and every voice fell completely silent. Forcing your eyes open, you found yourself looking up at three faces. The fabric of the tent around you was lit by soft light—a sunrise or a sunset, you weren't sure.

            “Where are we?” you whispered, pushing down on the material around you. It gave beneath the palm of your hand.

            “On a fresh hoard of blankets,” Lance said proudly as Pidge said, “We retreated North so you and Shiro could rest.”

            You squinted at them. “Rest from…”

            They glanced at each other with uncomfortable frowns, and Pidge took in a hesitant breath to explain when it hit you all at once and your lungs collapsed in on themselves. You couldn't breathe. _Keith_. _Keith_. “Keith!”

            “Slow down your breathing, (y/n),” Hunk said quickly. He took hold of your hand. “You're half of a lifeblood bond, remember?” He gently guided your hand to your chest, just over your heart (and a couple blankets). “Keith is right there. Yeah? Deep breaths and try to feel him.”

            Closing your eyes, you tried to focus on whatever Hunk was trying to explain. The beating of your heart thumped a little fast, but normal. Cold still permeated your body, in a way the blankets couldn't fix.

            “I can't feel him,” you finally admitted, trying not to let the burning behind your eyes turn into tears.

            Hunk frowned and glanced to the other two for help.

            “He's probably pretty weak,” Pidge said. “He literally got his life sucked out of him.”

            You winced.

            “But he's okay,” Lance said, beaming a smile that was far too big and obviously to compensate for Pidge's blunt statement. “Just resting, is all. Recovering through your energy. And Shiro's. Probably someone else's soon too, if Keith's still... anyway. He's fine.”

            “Shiro's energy?” you repeated.

            “Allura took some of his energy to support healing you and Keith,” Pidge said, sitting on the blankets. “He's resting right now too.”

            “I'd better get Allura,” Hunk said, excusing himself. You watched him lift the tent flap and step out into trees and shivered slightly.

            “Here,” Lance said, moving the blankets around to pile more on top of you and tucking them close. “We're not supposed to, uh, hoard any more things but this was an emergency, and I thought you might want...well. Blankets.”

            His eyes darted over the blankets with a sort of nervousness. Pidge fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, watching the tent flap for Hunk to return.

            They were just as upset and anxious as you were.

            You took a deep breath. “Thank you, Lance. I do appreciate the blankets.” You were buried up to your neck and probably couldn't get out without assistance, but it was the thought that counted, right? “They help.”

            Lance smiled and Pidge stopped watching for Hunk, instead appraising you. “How is your energy?” she asked.

            You hadn't really moved to test it, but you thought it was okay. “I'm fine.”

            “Good,” she said. “Because Allura will probably do some more healing to help Keith, and you'll need that energy.”

            You nodded and the soft blankets rubbed against your head.

            Hurried footsteps crushed dead leaves and twigs, drawing everyone's attention back to the entrance. Allura ducked into the tent and Pidge scooted over so Allura could kneel next to you.

            “You look well, (y/n),” Allura said.

            “That's nice of you to say. I feel like a snowman made of blankets.”

            That made the others chuckle and your heart lifted a little. If they could laugh, then things could get better.

            Better than Keith dying.

            Allura put her wrist to your forehead. “You still feel cold. Keith needs more healing, it seems. Hunk said you can't feel him yet?”

            You looked away, trying as hard as you could to sense something, anything, that might be Keith. “...No.”

            Allura's brow furrowed sympathetically. “We can't stay here for much longer. We can't risk being found by any of Zarkon's troops, and especially not by Zarkon’s lifeblood bond.”

            “I can travel,” you said, not wanting to hold everyone up.

            “Shiro can't. So we'll give you another night of healing, but we need to leave as soon as you wake. Both to gain more distance and find someplace we can bring Keith back.”

            You frowned. “You can't bring him back here?”

            Allura shook her head. “No, he needs a strong fire source. A wildfire or volcano. It isn't the season for wildfires, so we need to find a volcano.”

            Your eyes widened before your expression morphed into a suspicious frown. “As long as I don't have to throw myself in.”

            Allura laughed. “No, you'll just have to be nearby. But that will come later. I will need your energy to help heal Keith, if that's alright.”

            You thought back to the night you first met Allura and watched her heal Keith's wounds. It had brought him to the ground, unable to lift his head, and those injuries hadn't killed him.

            “Yeah,” you said. “That's fine.”

            “And mine,” Hunk said, offering his hand.

            Allura nodded, taking his hand and lightly resting her fingers on your forehead. Immediately, you felt the energy drain from your limbs and coalesce around your heart. Before you lost too much, though, a sturdy, reliable energy flowed in with yours.

            “Good,” Allura murmured.

            The pull on your energy didn’t relent until you almost passed out. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

            “Rest for now,” Allura said. “We’ll bring you breakfast in the morning.”

***

_(Y/n)? Are you there? You have to wake up. What’s going on?_

            White hot panic burned in your chest, but you struggled to catch up your sluggish thoughts.

_(Y/n)!_

            “Keith,” you whispered, recognizing the voice in your head. “Oh my gods, Keith…” The tears you’d fought back before slipped free.

_I’m here. Are you all right? What’s going on?_

            Unable to formulate the words, memories of Keith dying and Allura healing flashed in front of your mind’s eye.

            _By the stars_ , Keith whispered. _I…died_. A pitiful whine emanated in your head and it felt like your heart was trying to collapse in on itself.

            _Keith, you’re okay_ , you thought, trying to send thoughts of comfort. Thoughts of warm campfires and sunny days. _We’re with the others. We’re safe. You’re safe, and I promise I’ll bring you back_.

            You forced your eyes open, blinking at the tears trapped there and hurriedly wiping them away. Pre-dawn light dimly lit the tent. Allura and Pidge lay curled up in the edges not taken up by the blanket hoard, their breathing deep and even. Pidge shivered slightly under her own blanket.

_It’s morning. We’re going to look for a volcano to bring you back today._

A heavy darkness emanated from Keith’s presence. _I’m sorry._

            You frowned, taken aback. _Sorry? For what?_

_That you had to experience this. That I used you as a bond without asking you first. That I couldn’t protect you._

_I couldn’t protect you, either. But I swear I’ll bring you back and this will all be fixed._

_You should know something, though. (Y/n), when we’re like this, we’ll be able to completely read each other’s minds. We’re sharing a body, your body, and you won’t be able to hide your thoughts from me. I won’t be able to hide mine, either. Do you understand?_

_Every thought?_

_Everything you think, hear, see, touch, taste, and smell. It’s supposed to allow me to use you to get somewhere I can revive myself, but I promise I won’t make you do anything. That’s just what keeps us from wandering around forever if we have to bond with an animal._

You winced. _I’d slap you as soon as you came back, dragon form or not_.

            _Believe me, I know_. Something about the way he said it made it seem like he was smirking. He wasn’t, because he couldn’t, but you could still feel it. And it made you smile, too.

            _I’m glad you’re still here_ , you thought, and another thought chased after before you could stop it. _Because I care about you a lot. More than a lot._

            Your cheeks immediately flushed red and you tried to scramble the thoughts, think of something else, but Keith had already sensed it, what it meant, and your heart burned.

            _I care about you, too_ , he said, and then— _I love you, too_.

            Your eyes widened and you gripped the blankets tightly. His presence felt embarrassed, self-conscious, but he wouldn’t take it back. Wouldn’t cover up or deny it.

            Your face flushed and you smiled self-consciously. _I love you_.

            The beating of your heart skipped and tumbled and Keith’s thoughts went wild with elation. _I wish I could kiss you. I wish I could hold you. I wish I could set the sky on fire and soar through it all with you_.

            You giggled. _I’ll hold you to that as soon as I get you back. Particularly the kiss_.

            “(Y/n)?” a groggy voice asked.

            You jumped. Pidge rubbed her eyes and squinted at you. “Uh, yeah?” you asked, a little too loudly.

            “What’s so funny?”

            You glanced at Allura, who began to stir. You weren’t about to admit anything, so you just said, “Keith’s back.”

            Both of them sat up straight and Allura asked, “He is? Keith, can you hear me?”

            _Yes_ , Keith answered, and Allura must have heard him because she smiled. _Thank you, Allura_.

            Pidge grinned mischievously, a look emphasized by her manic bedhead. “So how’s that complete mind and body meld working out for you two so far?”

            Heat built up in your cheeks and Pidge’s grin widened.

            “I _knew_ it.”

            You struggled to unbury yourself from the blankets and throw as many as you could at Pidge. “Shut up!”

            Except Pidge only laughed, and then Allura was, too, and it was kind of cold outside of the blanket heap, so you groaned and buried yourself under the blankets you had left.

            Only to realize Keith was laughing, too, a little self-consciously.

            _Not you, too_ , you thought.

            _I can’t help it_ , Keith laughed. _I’m head over tail for you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdhfasldkfasdf


End file.
